To Mend a Broken Heart
by MomoCHIKA
Summary: Izaya Orihara, a socially awkward otaku, finds himself in the hands of a rising yakuza boss, Shizuo Heiwajima. The unlikely pair find themselves drawn to each other by an unknown force as unfamiliar feelings build up in their hearts. Can a lonely anime nerd and a rigid yakuza really hope to find love with each other? [Rated M for later chapters; OCs present, lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya's head rose from his desk, the computer screen in front of him dark from his monitor having shut itself off sometime in the night after the raven dozed off. The teenage male rubbed his rust colored eyes to clear out the gunk that kept them from opening with minimal effort.  
"Damn it, I must have stayed up late again playing that MMORPG last night. Ryuu-chan is going to lecture me if I'm late again."  
Izaya groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, rising from his spot at his bedroom desk to make his way to his bathroom and ready himself for the day. After a hot shower, Izaya brushed his teeth and styled his hair, which fell over his eyes as he hadn't had a haircut in a while.  
After he was satisfied with his appearance, the raven got dressed in his school uniform which consisted of black trousers, a white button up shirt and a loose fitting red sweater with sleeves the barely brushed his finger tips. He put on his square, black rimmed glasses and made his way out of his bedroom to the living area that had only a low round dining table, a small television, the small genkan and an archway that lead to a small kitchen.  
As Izaya made good on his intention of cooking breakfast for himself, he thought about his life before he made the decision to live on his own while attending his final year of high school.  
A little over four years ago, on Izaya's birthday, the Orihara household had decided to go out to eat in celebration of their son's thirteenth birthday. He would be starting high school next fall and his younger twin sisters would be starting their first day of primary school that year.  
However, on their way back home, there had been an accident. A man coming home from a night out drinking with coworkers had not been paying attention to the stoplight at an intersection and hit them at full speed. Izaya and his sisters had managed to miraculously survive with nothing life threatening, but their parents hadn't been so lucky. Their father, who had been at the wheel, died on the operating table in surgery while their mother, who sat in passenger seat at the first point of connection between the two vehicles, died on impact. Izaya never heard of what happened to the man they ran into.  
Izaya and his sisters were taken in by their parent's old college friend's family, the Akihana's. Luckily for Izaya, he was good friends with their children, Ryuu and Kanta. Kanta was the oldest of the two siblings and took care of himself, his sister and he rest of them while he attended college at Tokyo University.  
Ryuu's and Kanta's mother passed away due to a illness while Ryuu was still young, so since Ryuu and Kanta's father was often away on business and wouldn't be able to personally care for Izaya and his sisters, Kanta volunteered to support them since he had room at his, at the time, newly renovated home with Ryuu. Izaya was enrolled in the same school as Ryuu while Mairu and Kururi were enrolled in a primary school not too far off from Izaya's and Ryuu's middle school.  
During his time at Raijin Middle School, Izaya found it difficult making friends and kept to Ryuu's side most of the time, or secluded himself to study alone. The depression weighing on him due to his parent's death made it difficult for the boy to open up to the other students, and so he chose to not bother trying.  
However, before Izaya and Ryuu enrolled in Raijin High School, Ryuu and Izaya had sat down in front of the TV to enjoy their occasional late night movie fests. Ryuu had fallen asleep halfway through an episode of _Ouran High School Host Club_ , and Izaya would have too if he hadn't been enthralled with the emotion of the show that pulled him in and made it feel as though he were finally understood. For that small moment in time, Izaya was at peace.  
That weekend, Izaya begged Kanta to buy him the first season DVD of the anime he had seen that night. Kanta, not used to Izaya asking for something so passionately, agreed and got Izaya the DVD, thinking that he wanted to watch it with his sisters. After dinner that night, Izaya holed himself up in his room and spent the rest of the night and a section of the morning watching the entire DVD from start to finish without a wink of sleep.  
From then on, the teen's once innocent interest became a full out obsession from multiple seasons of different anime, growing volumes of manga and a decent collection of figurines lining his bedroom walls. Posters of of his favorite characters from various anime and video games overlooked his room and Izaya would spend all of his free time in front of a computer or television and gaming system.  
Happy that Izaya had found a reason to smile, Kanta and Ryuu allowed the raven haired male his space and continued to indulge his growing hobby. It wasn't until just before Izaya and Ryuu's second year of high school, that Izaya had asked for him to be allowed to live on his own. Kanta was hesitant to allow such a responsibility, but seeing the desperate look in Izaya's eyes, he gave in under the condition that he pay the teen's rent until he graduated and was of legal age to pay it himself. He also supplied a monthly allowance for food and other essentials. Izaya agreed and soon, he was moved into a small, decently kept apartment only a short train ride away from the school.  
Hearing a beeping noise, Izaya was startled out of his thoughts to return his attention to the stove from which his miso soup had finished cooking, the rice cooker demanded his attention not much later. Once he was sat at the table with his food in front of him, Izaya clasped his hands together mumbling a quiet, "Itedakimasu" before turning on the morning anime shows and devouring his meal absentmindedly.  
"Oh, this must be a new episode, I don't recognize that character."  
Izaya mumbled various observations to himself as the shows played out before him. Soon his meal was done and the teen clapped his hands together with a quick, "Gochisousama" before cleaning up his dishes and leaving them in the sink for him to take care of when he returned home.  
Izaya quickly turned off the TV and slipped on his shoes and backpack as he made his way out the door.  
"Ittekimasu."  
Izaya did his daily ritual of calling to a person who wasn't there to say back to him, "Itterashai". He wouldn't complain though; he chose to leave home to make it out on his own. Besides, he didn't have time to dwell on his loneliness. He was late for meeting Ryuu again, and had to steel himself for a long lecture when he met the girl.  
Once the raven made it off the train, Izaya ran down the streets until he saw a familiar raven haired, violet eyed girl talking animately with a taller, brunette boy with a cool expression.  
"Ryuu-chan! Dotacchin! Sorry I'm late again!"  
Ryuu Akihana and Kyohei Kadota turned in Izaya's direction, waving him over once they recognized the glasses-clad boy. Once Izaya had made it to where they were waiting for him, he hunched over panting. Ryuu was quick to disregard her out of breath friend's messy appearance as she nagged him about how he always kept them waiting every morning.  
"I swear, Iza-kun, you are the worst at punctuality! Had you been here any later, there's no way we would have any chance of making it to school on time!"  
"S-Sorry! I went to bed late last night, and forgot to set my alarm for this morning!"  
Ryuu sighed as she took Kadota's hand and pulled him with her in the direction of school. Izaya jogged up to the male's side and joined in on their conversation.  
"Whatever! Anyway, Iza-kun, did you hear that that new volume for _Noragami_ is out now? You said you wanted it, right?"  
Izaya gasped in happy surprise as he was then practically skipping beside Kadota in joy.  
"Oh, sweet Hiyori-chan~! None can compare the strength of your stubborn will and your compassionate heart~! The last volume ended at such a climatic moment, that I practically bawled at those dreaded words of, 'To be continued'! How excruciating! I seriously can't wait! I can hardly contain myself!"  
The couple laughed at Izaya's enthusiasm as the raven danced around them and receiving strange looks from bystanders on the street. Kadota made an attempt to rein in Izaya's composure as they neared the school.  
"Calm down, Izaya. You don't want to bump into anyone and cause an accident."  
Izaya stopped his dancing to smile at Ryuu's boyfriend of two years and made his way back over to the couple.  
"Say, Dottachin? Did you want to go with me to the bookstore to buy it? You said that you wanted to get that study guide for the upcoming exam, right? Let's all go together!"  
Kadota and Ryuu gave Izaya a nervous smile as they shot a guilty glance to each other. Izaya was confused by their strange behavior and looked to his childhood friend for answers.  
"Sorry, Iza-kun, but we actually have plans. You'll have to go on your own today."  
Izaya's expression changed from confusion to disappointment before he quickly plastered on a smile, so as to not worry his friends.  
"Oh, I get it! You guys got a hot date planned? Well, don't let me stop you! You guys go have yourselves a good time, ne~?"  
Ryuu could see past Izaya's smile and took notice of her friend's loneliness. She was about to say something when the school bell chimed, alerting all the students to their impending tardiness. Izaya gasped, immediately grabbing Ryuu and Kadota by the wrist to drag them through the school gate and towards their shoe lockers.  
"Damn it! Hurry up, you slowpokes! If we don't hustle, we'll be late! Why are you dragging your feet, Ryuu-chan? I'll seriously leave you behind!"  
Ryuu shook her head, deciding to talk to her friend about her worries regarding him later. The three teenagers quickly changed into their indoor shoes and jogged to their classroom. Kadota was a year above them, so he simply dropped them off at their classroom before running in the direction of the stairs to make it up to his classroom before his teacher arrived.  
Izaya sat in his seat by the window, getting his notebook out while Ryuu took her seat in front of him, doing the same. Not even two minutes later, the teacher walked in and ordered the class to stand and bow before conducting roll call.  
About ten blocks away, a young man, Shizuo Heiwajima, leaned back against an alley wall smoking a cigarette with a look of irritation. Easily overlooked under the lack of lighting, Shizuo wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. His black skinny jeans were held up by black, silver studded belt and tucked neatly into his black combat boots. The man's blue shades were safely tucked in his pocket, exposing his chocolate brown eyes to the beating of some poor gentlemen against the wall across from him.  
As Shizuo listened to the man's whimpers of pain and begging for mercy, he ran his large hand through his dyed blonde hair with a sigh.  
"Stand him up."  
Immediately, the beating stopped as the two suit clad attackers followed their boss' orders, both lackey's grabbed the man's arms to pull him up and pin him against the brick wall. Shizuo took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in the man's face, causing the older man to cough from the sudden polluted air he was forced to breath.  
"Listen, Takagi-san. I'm a patient man, and I really hate violence. All I'm asking is whether or not you've seen Hiro Yamada in the last week. Give us a time and place, and we'll be out of your hair. Give us a location, and we'll call a doctor for you. After all, I'm sure you've probably got a cracked rib or two by now."  
Takagi coughed as he looked up at the tall, intimidating man. He shook in fear when he saw how Shizuo's eyes seemed to look right through him, as though daring him to lie to him and drag out his punishment. Shizuo finished his cigarette and threw it down on the concrete before stomping on it to extinguish the source of his peaceful mindset.  
"Is your memory coming back, Takagi-san? I may be a patient man, but my employer — not so much."  
Takagi flinched when a laced, ankle high boot landed against the wall next to him.  
"Where is he?"  
"H-He's at theT-Tokyo Bay l-loading dock! H-He mentioned s-stowing away on some b-boat! Please! I-I have a w-wife and child!"  
Shizuo hissed as he took his foot off the wall and the lackey's dropped the man to the ground harshly. The artificial blonde was given another cigarette before it was lit by one of the lackeys. He blew out the cloud of smoke as he looked down at the trembling man.  
"That last part is a straight lie, but thank you for your cooperation. Let's go."  
Shizuo pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he was far too familiar with as of late. After a couple rings, a cheery voice answered, causing Shizuo to hold the phone away from his ear out of irritation.  
"Shinra, it's me. Yeah, down on Sunshine behind that noodle restaurant. Thanks, see ya."  
A black limousine pulled up in front of Shizuo, who slipped his blue shades on over his eyes, as he and the other men emerged from the alley, one of the lackey's running ahead to open the door to the back seat for Shizuo to enter the vehicle through. Before the door closed, Shizuo looked back at his underlings, putting their attention on him.  
"Guard him until Kishitani-sensei's courier arrives. After she picks up Takagi-san, make your way back to base. Understood?"  
The men stood straight before bowing with a synchronized, "Sir!" The door was closed and Shizuo relaxed against the black leather seat as he dialed another regularly used number into his cell phone as he ordered the man at the wheel to drive, receiving a sound of agreement. A ring was heard before a gruff greeting made it's way to Shizuo's ears.  
"Hey. We received word that he's attempting to stow away on a boat headed out of Tokyo Bay. Send a small group down there to grab him before he gets away and bring him back for interrogation. Call me when you find him."  
Shizuo sighed as he stretched out on the seat and tucked his phone back into his pocket.  
"Damn, I need a vacation. Tom, are there any messages for me?"  
Tom Tanaka, who had been sitting in the passenger seat beside the driver, turned back to face Shizuo with a gentle smile meant to relax the artificial blonde.  
"There was one call from your brother wanting to check up on you, but nothing else labeled important at the moment."  
Shizuo nodded as he crushed his forgotten cigarette into the ashtray slotted in the door beside him.  
"I'm going to take a nap. Drive around until they call."  
Tom nodded before hitting a switch to lift a black partition window, giving the artificial blonde his privacy. Shizuo leaned back and looked out the dark windows absentmindedly, allowing the passing scenery to lull him to sleep.  
 _It's so dull nowadays. When does the mediocre end? I wish something new would show up to distract me? I'm so bored…with everything…_

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: [Bows] Hello, my Durarara!/デュラララ! fans! As you can see, I'm back with a whole new concept to think about regarding the ever popular pairing, Shizaya!**

 **Ryuu: Wow, you made Shizuo some loner, badass...**

 **Momo: Well, that's because he is! Not just as a yakuza, but in the anime too when you think about it...**

 **Izaya: Hold up! Before we do ANYTHING, why am I some otaku nerd with social anxiety?**

 **Momo: [Bluntly] Because, you ARE an otaku nerd with social anxiety. That's the whole point of the story.**

 **Izaya: [Grumbling] Just so you know, I completely disapprove...**

 **Momo: Duly noted. [Turns To Camera] Anyway! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the chapters of my other stories, but I figured here was a good place to stop as far as cliffhangers go. A little bit of foreshadowing goes a long way, right?**

 **Shizuo: You didn't give me any sort of back story, but you told the flea's life story all at once! What gives?**

 **Momo: [Smiles] Well, there's gotta be _some_ air of mystery, ne~? Give it all you've got, Shizuo-kun!**

 **Kanta: [Turns Camera To Him] I haven't made an _official_ appearance yet, but I'll be around, so don't look so sad, ne?**

 **Momo: [Turns Camera Back To Her] No one cares about you, Kanta-kun. All they want to hurry to the Shizaya smex. Seriously! [Smiles To Camera] Forgive my creation's rudeness! As I was saying, this story is OC all around, so if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you find something else that strikes your fancy. Please review and give me your honest opinions! I could really use the feedback! I look forward to seeing you all again! Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya jumped in surprise when a raven flew past his head, seemingly out of nowhere as he and his friends made their way out of the school towards the front gate. Classes had just ended and the students not on cleaning duty or not associated with a club crowded the courtyard as they headed home for the day.  
"Stupid bird! I just saw my life flash before my eyes!"  
Ryuu laughed at her friend's dramatic outburst while Kadota smiled while ruffling the younger teen male's hair affectionately.  
"Ya'know, Iza-kun, different cultures believe that ravens are messengers of a sort. Different religions believe it can symbolize different things."  
Izaya listened to his friend as they walked through the streets towards the train station while fixing his now messy hair.  
"Really? Like what?"  
Ryuu giggled as she thought back to what she had read about the topic while browsing the internet one day.  
"Well, for instance, the Native Americans consider the raven to be a magic symbol. Their mythology tells the story of how the earth was created by a raven dropping stones into the sea, creating islands. Africa believed the raven to be a guide, and in China, the raven was a symbol of the sun and seen as a messenger of the gods."  
Izaya nodded along, Kadota showing interest by lifting his gaze away from the book he was reading.  
"For something so dark in color, I'm surprised they have so much good mythology surrounding them."  
Ryuu giggled knowingly.  
"Well, with the good, there is also the bad, Kyohei-kun. There are also cultures which view the raven as a symbol of bad luck or impending death. Christians even believed it to be a symbol of Satan."  
Izaya gulped at the weight that sort of belief carried for him, having been nearly crashed into by a raven himself only moments before.  
"S-Scary…Um, I'm not, ya-know…gonna d-die anytime soon, r-right?"  
Ryuu smiled sweetly at her friend, putting him at ease for the moment.  
"Who knows? Perhaps today will be your very last moments. Shall I recite my speech for you now?"  
Izaya's jaw dropped at the girl's insensitivity. If he looked closely, he could swear horns were poking out from beneath her dark locks.  
"Ryuu-chan?! You're cruel! Dotacchin, how can you date such a rotten person."  
Kadota chuckled nervously as Ryuu pouted at the raven haired male.  
"How mean, Iza-kun! These could be your last words to me! Are you satisfied to be leaving the world with such a thing hanging over us like that?"  
Izaya whined at his friend, Kadota being stuck in the middle of them as they squabbled. They only discontinued their argument once they had made it to the station, searching their bags for their train passes.  
"Damn it!"  
Kadota and Ryuu looked back to find Izaya searching feverishly through his backpack and pockets. Ryuu, out of concern for her friend approached him.  
"What's the matter, Iza-kun? Did you lose something?"  
Izaya sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"My damn boarding pass isn't in my bag. I know I had it when we got to class, so it's probably back at school. Of course, it had to be on the day I didn't bring enough cash with me for a ticket! Do you think either of you could spot me? I promise I'll pay you back."  
Ryuu and Kadota quickly leafed through their own wallets, but were disappointed to find only small amounts of change. Even if the teens added their change together, Izaya wouldn't be able to afford the ticket that would take him home.  
"Well, I guess I have no other choice besides going back and grabbing my pass before it's too late."  
Ryuu made as though to follow the raven until Izaya stopped her.  
"If you go with me, Ryuu-chan, you'd have to walk home from the station by yourself since Dotacchin has to go to cram school. Have him walk you home. I'll be fine on my own."  
Ryuu looked unsure, concern evident in her eyes.  
"Are you sure, Iza-kun? I mean, what if the school is closed, or you can't find it? You'll be stranded!"  
Izaya waved off the girl's worries with a reassuring smile.  
"If push comes to shove, I'll call Kanta-nii-chan. I'll have him pick me up if all hope is lost."  
Ryuu still looked worried, but dropped her shoulders in defeat. Izaya ruffled her hair and waved to Kadota before he quickly ran out of the train station and back towards the school.  
Not too far away, a man with dark hair and dark eyes, clad in a grey hoodie, dark jeans and worn out white tennis shoes stumbled through an alley, clutching at his shoulder. The arm connected to the injured joint hung loosely as blood ran down it's length, staining the concrete below.  
"Damn it! That stupid shopkeeper must've tipped them off! I'll kill him if I make it through this! First thing's first though. I've gotta find a place to hide out until morning."  
Using the wall as a means of support, the man made his way towards a large building with a high wall surrounding it. Making his way over to the gate, the man groaned at the discovery of it being locked.  
"Of course! Now what?"  
Looking around, the man spotted a patch of foliage growing through the cracks in the stone wall on the right side of the gate from where he was standing. A crooked smirk made its way across the stranger's lips.  
"Perfect."  
A few minutes later, Izaya arrived at the school to find that it had already been locked up. The raven sighed in disappointment as he leaned against the gate, dejected at having an easy retrieval mission become not so easy. He didn't want to call Kanta, because he felt it would be a bother for him to have to come all the way to the school to pick him up.  
Izaya knew that if he could at least find a way inside the school, it would be a simple task of finding his train pass from his desk in his classroom. After he had his pass in hand, he could make quick work of returning to the train station and be on his way home.  
"Agh! The new episode of _Un-Go_ is airing tonight! If I don't make it in time, I'll have to wait for them to rerun it, and who knows how long that will be! Why me?!"  
The loud cawing of a bird alerted the teen to a raven sitting atop the wall above him. Izaya remembered Ryuu's talk of how raven's were thought of to be guides and figured that then was a good time to test out the theory.  
Looking around, Izaya found the raven to be perched above a growth of weeds and vines. Relieved at finding a way onto school grounds, Izaya made his way over to the makeshift ladder and tugged on the vines to test their stability, not noticing the dried blood on the ground below his feet. Once satisfied he wouldn't be falling to the ground unexpectedly, Izaya lifted himself onto the wall and climbed up onto the top, his legs on either side. He stopped to rest for a bit, discovering the bird was no longer in sight.  
"He must have flown away while I was making my way up here."  
After resting, Izaya swung his left leg over to wall to join his right before jumping down onto the concrete walkway leading up to the large entryway of the school. He quickly switched out his shoes and made his way down the dark corridors and up the stairs to the second floor, where his classroom was located.  
"Considering how often I'm here with Ryuu-chan and Dotacchin, I never would have thought this place to be so creepy at night. Well, the faster I find what I need, the faster I can get out of here and go home."  
Speeding up his walk towards his classroom, Izaya didn't notice a dark figure following not too far behind him. After arriving at the door of his classroom, the raven made his way inside and quickly found to his desk by the window. Izaya didn't notice how it faintly reflected a tall figure silently entering the room after him.  
Crouching low to see the inside of the small table's storage space, Izaya pushed various notebooks, pencils and papers around. He momentarily promised himself to sort through his desk the next chance he got. His hand landed on something that felt like a plastic covering, and the raven internally celebrated having found what he was looking for. Grabbing the item, the teen stood up to confirm it.  
However, as soon as the glasses clad boy was standing upright, a soft cloth with an odd smell was brought over his nose and lips. Izaya gasped in surprise as he tried to struggle out of his captor's grasp as the stranger held on tightly, his glasses landing on the tiled floor beneath his and the attacker's feet. Unfortunately, the second the raven breathed in the fumes, Izaya's eyes became heavy and his sight soon faded to black.  
Shizuo's eyes opened as the car came to a stop along the street and the black partition window was lowered to reveal Tom on the other side.  
"Welcome back! We got a call from the guys."  
Shizuo yawned as he pulled out his cigarettes from his pants pocket and brought one to his lips to light it.  
"And?"  
Tom nodded at his go ahead to continue.  
"They were unable to grab him at the docks, but were able to tail him back to a high school in Ikebukuro. It's the one your brother goes to."  
Shizuo glanced up at the mention of his younger brother as he lit the cigarette hanging off his lips, and pocketed the pack and lighter.  
"Kasuka?"  
Tom nodded calmly, keeping his smile in place so as to not worry the artificial blonde.  
"No need to worry, school was out by the time the bastard made there. All the kids were gone. However, one came back. We suspect that he's a contact Hiro-san called on to throw us off his trail."  
Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he lowered the car window to blow his smoke out of.  
"Some high school brat went to act as bait for Hiro Yamada. I call bullshit."  
Tom chuckled at the man's quick disregard to the suspicion.  
"It isn't unheard of, Shizuo. We have our own high school members as well, you know. After all, who would suspect a high schooler of having dealings with the yakuza. Let's at least talk with him and see what he has to say before we write him off so quickly, huh?"  
Shizuo sighed in irritation.  
"It's too much effort. Send in those two kids to interrogate him. They always get the job done quickly."  
Tom made a face of nervous shock at his friend and boss.  
"Are you serious, Shizuo?! Those two could traumatize the poor kid, regardless of his association with Hiro-san!"  
Shizuo shrugged as he flicked his finished cigarette out the window and snapped his fingers for two suit clad men to open his and Tom's doors.  
"The kid is in high school. He'll have to discover the real world isn't all sugar and rainbows eventually. Get it done. Also, get that call girl from last week on the phone. This whole thing has got me super annoyed and I need a release."  
Tom sighed before directing one of the lackeys to do as Shizuo said as he made his way behind Shizuo into the large building acting as an art museum.  
Inside, towards the very back with concrete walls and a bright light hanging overhead, Izaya's eyes opened before immediately shutting from the onslaught of white burning his eyes. He didn't know where he was or how got there. The last he could recall was sneaking into the school to find his train pass when he was ambushed and knocked out.  
 _Chloroform... I guess that whoever it was that ambushed me brought me here. But, what do they want with me?_  
Finally opening his eyes to adjust to the light, Izaya looked around to get a better understanding of his surroundings. His glasses were gone, having been lost in the scuffle, so he could only make out so many details of the room.  
What Izaya could see was how the room was completely bare, minus a large mirror stretching the length of the wall in front of him, showing his reflection. Pulling at his arms and legs, the teen found himself handcuffed to a metal chair nailed down into the concrete. His hands were cuffed to the chair's back legs while his feet were cuffed to the front legs, limiting his range of movement effectively.  
Growing more and more panicked, Izaya struggled to get himself out of his restraints. The metal cuffs scraped against the chair, the noise joining his panting breath as the raven began to hyperventilate.  
A door to the boy's right, made Izaya look up in fear, only to see two young teens about his age walk in with a suit clad, dark male in dreadlocks and glasses behind them, shutting the door once they'd made their way inside. The dreadlocked man was smoking a cigarette with a smile while the teens each carried a black duffle bag, with the seams stretching to hold whatever was inside.  
Izaya could feel the sweat on his forehead accumulating as his fear became more and more pronounced. The dreadlocked man was the first to address him.  
"Sorry about the rough treatment kid, but we have a few suspicions that we need to clear up regarding you. If all goes well, you'll be on your way home before you know it. Just follow the directions these two give you and you'll be fine. Well, I guess fine in the sense that you won't be dead."  
Izaya flinched at the last word the man spoke before the dark, suit clad man made his way out of room.  
"Behave you two. Don't go overboard, like with the last guy."  
The teens giggled knowingly, the sound sending a cold shudder up Izaya's spine and closing up his throat. The slam of the iron door leading to his freedom seemed to be the bell tolling his fate to the raven.  
The teens turned their attention on him with playful smiles on their lips. The shorter of them was a girl wearing a long black dress, black boots and had her brunette hair tied up underneath a black newsboy cap, which shadowed her brown eyes. The taller of the two was a closed eyed boy with blonde hair. He had on a teal hoodie, dark jeans and brown boots.  
Izaya shook under their gaze. The look the two teens gave him made him feel as though he were a toy for them to do with whatever they wished. The girl was the first to speak.  
"Hi! It's rare we ever get some kid to do this with! How old are you?"  
Izaya struggled to speak as he was still having trouble breathing.  
"S-Seventeen."  
The two made a noise of amazement at Izaya's answer, confusing the raven. The two teens flew into an energetic conversation, Izaya struggling to keep up with the excitable duo.  
"Woah, they're sure starting 'em young, Yumacchi!"  
"But, Karisawa-san, we started even younger!"  
"Ah, that's true. Would that mean that this guy would be considered a late bloomer?"  
"Possibly, maybe like Allen or Lavi from _D. Gray-Man_! Both are pretty young in their professions!"  
Izaya perked up at the mention of an anime title he was familiar with. "Karisawa" waved off "Yumacchi's" comment, not taking notice of the raven's sudden interest in their conversation.  
"No way, Yumacchi! He's so small and frail, he's probably more like Marry from _Kagerou Project_!"  
"Eh?! But in that later episode, isn't it revealed that-!"  
"NO SPOILERS!"  
Both the teens halted their conversation to turn their attention back to the boy who was now regretting having opened his mouth.  
"Heh? What was that?"  
Izaya flinched as the girl spoke to him with an irritated tone at being interrupted from her conversation with her friend so rudely.  
"I-I haven't g-gotten very far in t-that series. N-No spoilers… P-Please?"  
The two teens looked at each other in a silent conversation before smiling down at the restrained raven sweetly. The boy was the first to speak.  
"Very well! I guess we'll just get right to the interrogation then, ne?"  
Izaya jumped when the boy suddenly unzipped his bags and dumped its contents at Izaya's feet. Izaya was surprised that instead of a bunch of scary looking devices covered in the blood of past victims, the bag unveiled a large stockpile of manga and light novels.  
Looking up at the boy in confusion, the cold, clammy feeling returned when his closed eyes opened in slits, revealing his gold colored irises. The blonde boy smirked cruelly, seemingly looking forward to whatever was in store for the raven.  
"Pick your poison."

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:  
**

 **Momo: I finally did it! Through tears and overwhelming stress, I finally got a new chapter out for one of my stories!**

 **Kanta: Does this mean that you're out of your depression. Are you back to normal?**

 **Momo: Not entirely. It's better, but I'm still dealing with a few effects. I only hope I can stay above water long enough to finish the fanfictions I have out. I'm sure some of the readers are growing annoyed or have forgotten about me.**

 **Ryuu: Keep it up! You can do it!**

 **Izaya: Can we please not just gloss over how I'm being held captive by two maniacs?!**

 **Shizuo: Also, why do I have a "call girl"?**

 **Momo: [Puts Hands Together As Though Praying] All shall be revealed in due time.**

 **Izaya: [Mumbles] Yeah, if you can get out of this stupid slump of yours first...**

 **Kanta: Hush, Izaya! [Turns To Camera] Forgive our good author, Momo. She recently fell in to depression with bouts of anxiety not too long ago and has been struggling to find motivation to do anything, let alone write. She's doing better, but it will still take some time for her to go back to normal. In the meantime, please review and send her feedback. Your guy's support really helps her to become a better writer, not to mention gives her that extra boost of energy to get out another chapter for you. We look forward to seeing you again soon! Til next time! [Turns Off Camera]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya shook from head to toe, the metal cuffs linking him to the chair creating a rattling sound as the teen stared back at the golden eyed boy in horror. He knew that he had to think of something to get him out of his current situation, or least distract the two teens long enough to come up with a better solution. Ryuu or Kanta wasn't there to bail him out, so he was on his own for the time being.  
Glancing down at the piles of manga at his feet, Izaya couldn't help but notice that he recognized a few of the titles. Izaya wasn't one for horror manga or a lot of supernatural, but the Ryuu had recommended to him stood out among the mess.  
"Hold on, I just started reading that one. " _Elfen Lied_? Is that any good?"  
The brunette girl raised an eyebrow at the restrained teen, but answered him nonetheless.  
"Yeah, what about it? Is that your decision? Pretty quick if you ask me…"  
Izaya quickly shook his head, flustered as he tried to explain himself.  
"N-N-No! I-It's just — my friend! Ryuu-chan! S-She was t-telling me about it! I w-was j-just curious!"  
The boy shrugged his shoulders indifferently, his golden eyes still glaring down at him as though he were a new specimen to the human species.  
"It's sooo not for you. Just looking you, I can tell that you're the squeamish type. You'd probably fall over, foaming at the mouth from reading _Parasyte_!"  
The black-clad girl got a glint in her eyes as she suddenly grew excited and pulled on her partner's teal hoodie to grab his attention, the boy closing his eyes once again as he turned in her direction.  
"Yummachi! I bet if he's never even read _Higurashi_ , he'd die on the spot!"  
Izaya perked up at Erika's words, although he knew he should be anxious from what she said, he couldn't ignore how the title rung a bell for him.  
" _Higurashi_? I know that one. It's the one with town of psychopaths, right? Ryuu-chan loaned me that one last year. She also thought I would hate it, but it was surprisingly good. While graphic, the mystery kept me coming back for more. I honestly enjoyed it."  
The two teens looked at Izaya surprised. They both looked at each other before the girl bent forward to look Izaya in the eye cautiously.  
"What's your name, Kid?"  
Izaya jolted at the unexpected question, but stuttered out an answer all the same.  
"I-Izaya. Orihara Izaya."  
The girl smiled comfortingly, putting the teen at ease for the time being.  
"I'm Karisawa Erika. This is Yumasaki Walker. We don't normally pass up a chance like this, but you seem like a good kid. As a favor, we'll let you off easy this time. What were you doing at the school so late?"  
Izaya felt his entire body sag in relief when Erika assured him that they would spare him any hardship.  
"M-My train pass. I forgot it when I left for home with my friends. I couldn't pay for a ticket, so I had to go back. I didn't think I'd be taken though."  
Erika looked as though she pitied him for a moment before smiling again.  
"Does the name Hiro Yamada ring any bells, Izaya?"  
Izaya shook his head, indicating the he didn't recognize the name.  
The girl nodded before turning to the wall length mirror to give a thumbs up to her reflection. Izaya looked confused before the dreadlocked man and pair of suit-clad men walked through the door a few moments later.  
"You're sure, Karisawa?"  
The girl nodded before turning to Izaya with a calm smile.  
"He's clean. Not to mention how he kept dropping the name of our friend's girlfriend for some time now, which says he knows him. I think he would mention to us if this kid was plotting something against us with Yamada."  
The dreadlocked man nodded before nodding towards the lackeys behind him. Izaya flinched when the rough-looking men neared him, but relaxed when one had simply pulled out a key to undo the handcuffs trapping him to the chair. The dreadlocked bowed to him when the teen was free, rubbing at his by then raw wrists.  
"Sorry about that, but in our profession, it pays to be cautious. However, we do hope you won't go to the authorities with this. We'd hate to have to bring you in a second time."  
Izaya shook at the prospect of being kidnapped by these people again, but nodded to show that he wouldn't breathe a word of what happened. The man stood straight before he continued.  
"Unfortunately, we can't allow you to go free just yet."  
Izaya grew scared again as man looked at him regretfully.  
"Even if Karisawa and Walker assure me that you have nothing to do with this, extra precaution must be taken until we get this whole matter resolved. We'll allow you to go back to school, but you will be monitored at all times from now on until otherwise directed."  
"B-But, what about my apartment? What am supposed to tell my friends, or Kanta-nii-chan?"  
The dreadlocked man shrugged nonchalantly.  
"We'll send someone to your home to grab your necessities. We'll also contact your family on your behalf, but this isn't negotiable. Until we have more information, you'll be under the direct supervision of the Awakusu-Kai."  
Izaya curled in on himself mournfully. He knew Ryuu would probably raise hell once she found out. Kanta would be sick with worry and would probably be unable to work while Izaya was incapacitated. However, what made shudder in fear was how he would constantly be surrounded by people, while some may be nice like Erika and Walker, who did bad things like kidnap people and torture them for information.  
"T-Then what happens now?"  
Tom sighed before nodding towards a guard with a lazy smile, who stepped forward and bowed towards Izaya. Izaya bowed back, albeit nervously.  
"Now we show you to where you'll be staying. You'll be rooming with our boss for a bit until a room can be made for you. Don't worry though. He's hardly there other than to sleep and do paperwork; which he likes to avoid. Just don't make him angry and you'll be fine."  
Izaya gulped, but nodded. Tom nodded back before gesturing towards the guard who just bowed towards Izaya. He was around the same height as the dark skinned man and had medium length, dark brunette hair, dark glasses obscuring the color of his eyes, lightly tanned skin and black suit over a white half-buttoned up shirt with no tie.  
"This is Ichirou Arata. He will be your bodyguard during your time with us. He also attends your school at Raira Academy. He'll be monitoring you there as well. Any questions?"  
Izaya was about to open his mouth when Tom turned away with Erika and Walker followed him out of the room, the two teens waving to him with smiles as they left. That only left Arata and Izaya alone in the room.  
"Say, you said you were seventeen, right? What grade are you in?"  
Izaya flinched at the man's deep, lazy voice. Izaya, with a streak of color darkening his cheeks, would almost even describe it as sultry.  
"Y-Yeah… I'm a s-second year. H-How did you know m-my age?"  
Considering how there was only Erika, Walker and him in the room when his age was mentioned, Izaya didn't understand how this man could have known without being in the room himself. Arata jabbed his thumb behind him, directing Izaya's gaze to the large mirror he could make out earlier.  
"It's a two way. I was with Tom-san watching the interrogation. I also noticed that you were squinting a lot during your time with Erika-chan and Walker-kun. You wear glasses, don't you?"  
Izaya's face darkened even more at the realization that strangers were watching his internal panic attack without his knowledge, but was once again surprised be Arata's observance.  
"U-Um, yeah… They were b-broken in the scuffle. It's n-no trouble though!"  
Arata chuckled at the boy frantically waving his hands as though the lackey would beat him within an inch of his life for pointing out the inconvenience the group had caused him.  
"Don't sweat it, Cutie! I'll let Tom-san know and we'll replace them."  
Arata smirked when Izaya looked as though he would pass out from how red his face was from what the lackey dubbed him as.  
"For now though, I'll take you to meet the boss. He's a good guy, just don't upset him and you'll be fine. Probably."  
Izaya gulped at once again being warned against the yakuza boss' temper before getting up the courage to follow Arata out of the interrogation room and down a long grey hallway with a steel elevator at the end. Arata led Izaya to the machinery and pressed the only button with an arrow pointing up. Izaya discerned that he must have been kept in the basement and gulped at the thought of being left to die down there if they hadn't believed him.  
The elevator came quickly and opened up to them with a quiet chime. The teens made their way into it and Arata pressed the button for the second to top floor. As the elevator ascended, the teen nudged Izaya to get the smaller raven to turn to him.  
"Now, when we get out, there's going to be a lot of guys like me in there. That wouldn't be a problem, but some of them still believe you were working with Hiro Yamada. With that said, stay close to me and don't make eye contact. Ready?"  
Izaya was too anxious to speak, so he just stiffly nodded his head. Arata nodded back and cracked his neck as the elevator neared its destination. Izaya tensed when the machine came to a stop and the doors opened onto a large waiting area littered with a long couch up against the wall to his left, a few sofa chairs against the wall to his right and a large cluster of scary looking men in loosely worn suits conversing in the room.  
Once the petite teen stepped out, all conversation came to a halt and everyone's eyes turned to land on his slouched form. Some glanced at him before turning back to their companions while others weren't so kind as they outright glared at him; some even baring their teeth.  
Arata was quick to put himself between Izaya and the other yakuza members as he grabbed his arm and pulled him through the throng of people and towards the only door besides the elevator. It was a dark wood with a small frosted glass window expanding at its top half with black stenciled letters that spelled out:

 **Heiwajima Shizuo**  
 **Vice President**

A few knocks to the door was answered with a gruff sounding "come in" and the two teens quickly made their way inside. Arata shut the door behind them before bowing to the man hunched over a dark mahogany desk placed in front of a large window that extended to from wall to wall and raised from the floor to the ceiling. The walls were a navy blue color with the same dark wood of the door used as the floorboards below their feet and the molding on the bottom with white crown molding on top. Two grey love seats were placed before the desk across from each other with a glass coffee table between them, but placed so that whoever sat in them could still converse comfortably with whoever sat at the desk.  
The person hidden by a mountainous stack of papers peeked over the pile, giving Izaya a glimpse of gold and brown before the person stood, clad in a blue-grey, v-neck sweater with quarter sleeves and dark wash denim skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. With how his hair looked slightly damp and the door left slightly ajar to the blonde's left that gave a glimpse of a pale leg changing off the corner of a messy looking bed, Izaya couldn't help the blush that spread across his face.  
"Ichirou, thanks for bringing him. Tom-san already told me about the arrangement. You're dismissed. Go help the others with his belongings."  
As much as Izaya wished Arata would have protested, the older teen only bowed and passed by Izaya with a pat on the shoulder and a wink. Izaya watched the teen leave as he struggled to not hyperventilate, wanting to reach out for the teen as the door shut behind him and the click of a lighter resounded throughout the room.  
Izaya looked up to see Shizuo blow a cloud of smoke from his lips, eyeing the teen suspiciously as he offered his pack to him.  
"You smoke?"  
Izaya vigorously shook his head at the offer as he clutched at the material of his school slacks. The older male merely shrugged as he set the pack and lighter on his desk. A creak from the door leading to what Izaya had deduced was a bedroom sounded, turning the two male's attention to the young, blonde woman who was in the process of shutting the door behind her.  
The woman was skinny with medium length, blonde hair and pale violet eyes that made Izaya think of Ryuu. However, unlike Ryuu's vibrant purple eyes with a spark of mischief always in their mists, this woman's eyes seemed almost uncaring, if not robotic. Her skin was also far paler than Ryuu's, looking as though she didn't get a lot of sun. Dressed in a white jumpsuit with orange and black accents, the woman turned from the door to see Izaya standing there. Tilting her head curiously, the woman crossed her arms and addressed the coal haired teen before her.  
"Are you an acquaintance of Shizuo-senpai? Perhaps a sex partner?"  
Izaya's face went up in flames as he stuttered to get out a coherent sentence. Shizuo blew out another cloud of smoke nonchalantly before putting it out in the ashtray on his desk, seemingly finished with it.  
"Your jokes aren't funny as always, Vorona. You know I don't shoot for anyone that young. The kid is practically still in diapers."  
The woman shrugged before making her way over to Izaya, who was still struggling to get himself under control. Leaning forward, the woman gave the teen a straight view of her chest with her zipper only partially covering her torso. Izaya didn't know where else to look and so found himself every aspect of the room from the stitching of the couches to the grains of the floorboards.  
"He is cute, Senpai. He appears quite inexperienced, but I suppose for some, this could be a great advantage to his charm."  
The blonde male scoffed as he grabbed his black trench coat off of the black leather, swivel chair behind his desk and made his way towards the door.  
"Again, you're not funny. Let's go. I'll take you home."  
Once the man stood behind Vorona, the woman leaned away from Izaya and joined Shizuo on his way out the door.  
"Senpai is most chivalrous."  
The two passed Izaya without even a glance towards him. The raven stiffened flinched when the door slammed shut behind him and practically fell into the cushions of one of the couches once he had stumbled over in his dazed state.  
Groaning in frustration at the tension he had been forced to endure for who knew how long. Izaya figured it had only been a few minutes since the interrogation, but to the teen it had felt like hours. His legs were the consistency of limp noodles, his fingers were sore from clenching at his clothes tightly for so long and mentally, the boy was drained dry.  
Izaya didn't know how he was going to tell Ryuu and Kanta or his sisters why they wouldn't be seeing him as much. Ryuu would be livid with anger, worry for her friend clouding her judgement, Kanta would be unable to focus on anything, let alone the work that provided his family the means to live as comfortably as they did and his sisters would be unable to understand why their big brother didn't come around anymore since they were still so young.  
Without realizing until his sight became blindingly distorted, Izaya let the tears fall over the bridge of his nose onto the grey fabric of the couch, darkening its color. Holding in the sobs, lest the men outside heard him, the teen clenched his teeth and tried to control his fluctuating intakes of breath.  
 _I wanna go home._

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: [Lying Face Down On Floor]**

 **Izaya: What's with her?**

 **Shizuo: She's been dealing with some stuff.**

 **Izaya: But she has to address the readers! It's been months since her last update, so no doubt they want an explanation!**

 **Kanta: Let's just do it in her place while she's recovering.**

 **Izaya: Recovering from what?!**

 **Shizuo: Shut it! [Turns To Camera] So, first, I'm sure Momo-kun would want us to apologize on her behalf for how long it's been since she last updated a story. She's been doing a little here and there, but has just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately that mentally and physically made it impossible for her to write. She has ideas and stuff for her stories and wants to update and finish them all as soon as possible so she get started on her list of potential future stories, but she's only now recovering from what's been keeping her away. Sorry about that.**

 **Izaya: [Scoffs] Don't tell me it was writer's block again! Just give me the drafts. I'll do them.**

 **Kanta: No, Izaya-chan, it wasn't just writers block this time. That was least of it. Besides, she feels more accomplished getting the chapters out on her own. Besides, I think I speak for all of us when I say that whatever you come up with could quite possibly be terrifying.**

 **Izaya: Hmph. Buzzkill...**

 **Kanta: [Turns To Camera] Thanks to all of you who have been more than patient with the wait. Our author will try to update as soon as she can. After all, she hates to keep you waiting. She's read your reviews and knows how much you guys want to see how the story ends. Please keep reviewing and giving her as much feedback as you can. It really puts a smile on her face when she sees how much you all enjoy her work, as well as inspire her to work harder.**

Momo: [Crawls Towards Laptop] Write... Wanna write...

Izaya: What is she? The Grudge?!

Shizuo: She's trying. Hey, don't poke her with a stick!

Kanta: Haha! [Turns To Camera] Don't worry too much, guys. Her friends have been taking care of her, so she's getting better. See you guys next time! Our favorite destructive pair finally met, so look forward to a lot of awkward encounters and sexy moments between them! Ja-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya flinched when a door slamming shut resonated throughout the large office. Izaya turned from the window he had been looking out of; having been observing the quiet streets below. The blonde man with a lingering scowl rested his black trench coat on the coat rack by his door and made his way to the desk of leftover paperwork. He grabbed and lit a cigarette from the carton he had left on the large piece of furniture and turned towards the computer, inputting a password and going through documents Izaya didn't have the nerve to scrutinize from behind the man no matter how curious he was.  
A long silence stretched out between them with Shizuo working through the paperwork on the desk while Izaya tried to focus on the view out of the window.  
"Hey, kid?"  
Izaya jumped and turned his head towards the gruff voice, a set of brown eyes staring into his russet ones, the yakuza taking out his cancer stick to blow out a puff of smoke. To Izaya, it smelled vaguely of mint, although a sweeter scent caught his attention. He just couldn't pinpoint as to what it was.  
"Go take a bath. You stink. I can't work with your stench clouding my office."  
Izaya stared in shock as the man returned the cigarette to his lips and turned back to his work as though a word hadn't been said. The teen remembered having showered that morning, so he couldn't understand why the intimidating man would claim he smelled bad. Then again, Izaya had been abducted, rendered unconscious for a time, interrogated and forced to remain in a stuffy office for an hour with no clue of what he could or couldn't do.  
With that thought in mind, Izaya turned towards the bedroom that was attached to the office. He stopped at the doorway, knowing he should bathe, but unsure if it was okay for him to use the yakuza's ensuite bathroom or go find a communal one within the building if it existed. With a dry tongue and cracked lips, Izaya turned back towards Shizuo, who was partially hidden by the large stack of papers.  
"U-Um, excuse me?"  
Shizuo poked his head up from the papers with an annoyed look, making Izaya tense, concerned at having made the man angry.  
"T-The bathroom… I c-can use it, r-right?"  
The yakuza growled before rising from his desk and making his way towards Izaya. Izaya flailed and tried to apologize for having bothered the man, but stumbled over his words from the onslaught of fear that gripped his body. Shizuo ignored the flustered teen's attempt at an apology as he grabbed Izaya's arm and pulled him through the bedroom towards the full bathroom.  
Izaya barely got the chance to observe the bedroom before he was thrust into the a tiled room with a toilet, a sink with a mirror hanging above it and a frosted glass door separating him from the bathing area. As the teen worked to recover from being handled so roughly by the blonde, he heard the slam of the wooden door behind him.  
Izaya turned to find the door that connected him the bedroom shut behind him as footsteps resonated from the other side. The teen shuddered as he rubbed the spot on his arm that had been gripped so tightly. Izaya was sure that it would have been ripped off if the man pulled any harder. No doubt a bruise in the shape of a hand print would appear on his skin. Not much later the door opened again to reveal the yakuza holding a set of clothes.  
"Wear these when you're done. Leave your uniform in the basket over there."  
Izaya looked by the shower entrance where Shizuo nodded his head to find plastic, white basket for laundry.  
"Towels are on the rack above it. You can use whatever is on the wash table. Be quick."  
After having set the pile of clothes on top of the washer by the door leading back to the bedroom, the older man left the room and closed the door behind him. Izaya could hear the sound of his footsteps fading as the blond walked away.  
With a shaky sigh to calm his nerves, Izaya stripped off his school uniform and neatly folded it before setting them in the basket like he was told. He would have gladly washed his clothes of the day's events, but didn't want to push his luck and risk the man's irritation.  
After entering the bathing area and closing the glass door behind him, Izaya saw the separated room was of decent size and used expensive materials. The almost sparkling, silver tiles showed no signs of grime and the tub was of pure white porcelain, showing that it had been cleaned recently. The chrome shower head was glistening from above the low metal table that held high grade, vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other hygienic toiletries with a white, plastic bucket acting as a stool.  
Izaya observed the sweet smelling bottles chuckled to himself.  
 _Not what I would expect of a scary looking yakuza to bath in. Then again, you can't hide your career choice with dirt smudges and bad body odor._  
Izaya shrugged off the thought as he made to fill the tub and wash his body at the shower area while he waited for the water to heat up, more than happy to let his body succumb to the simple pleasure while he scrubbed off any sort of remembrance of the day.  
Meanwhile, out in the office, Shizuo finished his cigarette and put it out in the glass ashtray to the left of his keyboard. He grunted as he stretched his arms high, his back faintly cracking before he turned his swivel chair towards the large wall to wall window that overlooked the city.  
 _How annoying. First, Yamada tries to steal from me, killing any of my subordinates that either found out or were sent after him, and now I have a punk brat to babysit until he's slips up. I don't know how he managed to get out of interrogation without a scratch on him, but he must be one crafty bastard._  
 _It's also annoying how he's trying to play the whole scared, innocent school boy routine. Does he really think I'm an idiot? As if I'd buy that crap! I give him a week before he's lying in some alley with a collapsed lunged and a black eye._  
Shizuo clicked his tongue as he pulled another cigarette from it's box and flicked the lighter on at the end, breathing in the calming fumes through it's filter, and then slowly exhaling it out.  
 _I should have a chat with him once he's done rehearsing his character in the mirror. I've gotta get a feel for this kid if I want this over with quickly. The faster I can prove this kid was working for Yamada, the faster I can get him out of my hair._  
Satisfied with the plan he decided for himself and his charge, Shizuo turned back to the computer to try and make a dent in the paperwork on his desk while he answered emails from the higher-ups.  
Roughly twenty minutes later, Izaya rose from his bath and exited the room feeling refreshed. Grabbing a towel off the rack above the laundry basket, the teen proceeded to dry himself off before dressing in the white, short-sleeve t-shirt and grey sweatpants left for him. Discarding his wet towel in the basket with his uniform, Izaya then grabbed a smaller towel from the rack and used it to dry off his hair. Once he was confident he wouldn't catch a cold, Izaya rested the towel around his neck before exiting the bathroom back into the bedroom. Without a rough hold to rush him anywhere, Izaya was able to observe the surroundings much easier than when he being handled like a rag doll.  
The floorboards were the same as that of the office with the walls a soothing, creamy color and a white trim that went along the floor and ceiling. A dresser with a large, forty inch TV set on top had clothes that lay hung out of open drawers, strewn about the floor, atop the unkempt bed and trailed through the open wooden doors of a small walk-in closet. Izaya remembered the woman who had previously occupied the messy bed and blushed up to his ears, quickly turning away and making way back towards the office.  
The teen entered back into the office, finding Shizuo on the couch reading through documents whilst smoking a cigarette. Shizuo glanced up at the raven and motioned him to sit in the couch across from him while tapping his cigarette against the ashtray placed beside the stack of papers on the coffee table.  
Izaya cautiously made his way over and sat across from the man, distracting himself by pulling at the fibers of the small, fluffy bath towel. Silence ensued between the two men for a long period of time as Shizuo focused on his work and Izaya looked anywhere but at the man across from him. The tick tock of a wall clock, the shuffling of paper and the tap of a cigarette against a jade ashtray were the only sounds to permeate the silence.  
"Hey, Kid?"  
Izaya jumped slightly at the yakuza's deep voice calling out to him and could only wring his hands together as his eyes kept to the floorboards. The teen knew it was impolite, and that he risked angering the man before him, but he just couldn't even bring himself to hum a response or give a stiff nod to show the man he was listening.  
"What the hell? Don't ignore me! I'm talkin' to you!"  
The teen's lips pressed tightly together, holding back a whimper of fear when Shizuo's voice rose an octave. It was clear to Izaya now that his silence was not what Shizuo wanted to hear. Izaya couldn't speak if he wanted to though since he was sure his voice would crack or break if he were to even make a noise of acknowledgment. He heard the older man scoff as he tapped his cigarette on the ashtray.  
"Fuckin' brat…thinking so highly of yourself…have some respect for adults…"  
Izaya gulped at the angry mumbling, wanting to defend himself against what he was able to make out, but unable to voice a complaint out of fear. The situation returned to as it was before with the only difference being the yakuza's angry mumbling thickening the tension with every minute.  
A knock at the door brought both men to look up as a familiar figure walked through the door. Arata closed the door behind him and bowed to Shizuo while giving Izaya a wink before righting himself, making the raven nod in response.  
"Boss, Tom-san asked me to deliver the report on that underground auction ring in the South Ikebukuro area."  
Shizuo nodded and gave a grunt for the teen to continue. With a nod, Arata went ahead with his report on what was found out while Izaya listened silently.  
"We were able to flush them out and clean out their stock and profits, but the suspected leader, as well as a few of his followers, were not found. One of our guys say they saw a dark van driving away, but was unable to identify a license plate or determine where it was headed; only that it turned towards the highway."  
Shizuo put out his cigarette in the ashtray and continued to look through his papers as he answered Arata uncaringly.  
"Have that guy interrogated by Tom-san for a bit. If nothing comes of it, send in those two. You're dismissed."  
Arata looked troubled as he hesitated to leave the office, glancing between Izaya and Shizuo nervously.  
"But, Boss, is it really okay to head straight into interrogation. He told us plenty already, didn't he? He might really have missed the license plate.  
"Dismissed."  
The teen flinched at the glare sent to him and hung his head as he bowed and made to leave the office, turning the handle of the door.  
"W-What about the t-traffic cameras?"  
Both men turned to the youngest in the room, surprise evident on both their faces at hearing his voice. Shizuo was the first to answer the Izaya.  
"Do you think I haven't thought of that? We don't have an informant with the hacking skills necessary to access the traffic cameras, and we don't have the funds to bribe an official to provide them to us."  
Izaya looked up from the floorboards and gulped at what he was about to say next.  
"W-What if I said…I could?"  
Arata's eyes widened before he chuckled, drawing the younger teen's attention.  
"Don't promise what you can't deliver, Cutie. That's a sure-fire way of getting yourself killed around here."  
"Let him do it."  
Both men turned to face Shizuo, who held a steady gave with Izaya. The teen blushed out of embarrassment at how serious the yakuza looked at him.  
"Can you do it?"  
Izaya nodded.  
"And are you aware that if you fail, I get to decide your punishment for being unable to keep a promise to the yakuza?"  
Izaya gulped, but otherwise nodded towards Shizuo. Shizuo nodded back and leaned back on the couch with a knowing smirk.  
"Well then, let's see what you got, Kid?"  
"Ah, but-!"  
"Now what?"  
Izaya flinched at the growl delivered to him, but he couldn't back down; not now.  
"I'll n-need to make a c-call. A f-friend of mine—a trusted friend! I can't do it alone."  
Shizuo stared suspiciously at the boy, making both Izaya and Arata break out in a cold sweat at the tension in the room. However, eventually the yakuza nodded towards Arata.  
"Give him your phone. I want this done quickly, so whatever else he needs, he gets."  
Arata, although flustered at the blonde's behavior, managed to nod and dig in his pockets for his phone. and walked over to hand it to Izaya.  
"Are you sure about this? The yakuza are no joke. When he says he'll punish you, it's not a bluff."  
Izaya smiled nervously.  
"I can handle this much. I know my limits."  
Arata didn't look convinced, but otherwise nodded and backed away as Izaya dialed a familiar number into the phone before putting it to his ear. The ringing only lasted a few seconds before a concerted voice met came through the speaker.  
"Who is this? Izaya? Please tell me this is you!"  
"I-It's me."  
A relieved sigh could be heard before the questions came in with frantic worry.  
"Oh thank goodness! Are you hurt? Hungry? Some guy in a suit told us you were being held and I just…I knew I should have gone with you. This is my fault. If I had been there…"  
It warmed Izaya's heart that his friend was so concerned, but needed to calm her down before he asked her for what he needed.  
"I'm fine, Ryuu-chan. I lost my glasses, but otherwise, nothing hurts. I-It's a little scary, but nothing I can't handle so far."  
"That's a relief to hear. I'll see about getting you your replacement glasses though. Do you need me to send anything else? Are they letting you go to school? What do you want me to tell the twins?"  
Izaya gulped at the thought of telling his sisters anything that would cause them to worry, but pressed on. Shizuo was looking as though he was growing impatient, so he knew he had speed this up.  
"We'll discuss everything later, Ryuu-chan. Right now, I need your help."  
"Anything! You name it!"  
"Could you possibly bring me my spare glasses and my laptop? I'll need my cell phone too. You can do that, right?"  
"Yeah? Izaya, what are you planning to do? What's going on over there?"  
Izaya could hear the nervous suspicion in the girl's voice, but pressed on.  
"Have Kanta-nii-chan drive you here with all that and I'll explain when you get here."  
Silence came from the phone, making Izaya check to see if he was still connected. He was.  
"Ryuu-chan?"  
"Kanta-nii-chan says we'll be over as soon as we're able. Just give us an address."  
Izaya looked towards Shizuo, who raised and eyebrow at the odd glance.  
"I-In order for them to bring my stuff, they n-need to know where we are. Address?"  
"Tell your friend it's the old art gallery in West Ikebukuro. The one belonging to the Awakusu."  
Izaya nodded and relayed the information to Ryuu, who assured him that she and Kanta would be there as soon as they could. After the two hung up, Izaya handed the phone back to a still nervous looking Arata.  
"An underling?"  
Izaya shook his head.  
"A friend."  
Shizuo narrowed his eyes, but let the conversation drop. He supposed his questions would be answered when the stranger on the phone arrived. If this boy were indeed innocent, it would be strange to see him successfully hack into government cameras without detection. Shizuo's suspicion regarding the teen only kept growing, but he wouldn't turn down an opportunity to take one more annoyance off the list of things his boss had been hounding him about.  
Fifteen minutes passed in silence when a ring of the phone on Shizuo's desk sounded out, the yakuza rising to answer and being met with Tom's hushed voice.  
"I got two some guy and a high school girl asking for the kid, Shizuo. They said they were invited?"  
"Let them in. I'll send Arata for them."  
With a snap of his fingers, Arata quickly bowed and exited the office. Ignoring Tom's protests, Shizuo hung up the phone and turned to Izaya.  
"If this is all a ruse to stir up trouble so you can escape, I won't let you off so easy."  
The teen nodded, his hands wringing together nervously.

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **[Static]**

 **[Blips To Black]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuo sat on the couch across from both Izaya and his newcomer friend, Ryuu (who was not what he originally thought to be a man if he were to go off the name alone). Since Arata brought the girl and her brother up to his office an hour ago, the two shared a brief reunion, the girl glared at him with a look of death while her friend explained the situation and all the while, her older brother (Kanta as he was told) just smiled as he watched the two interact from his spot against the wall by the door. Arata stood dutifully behind Shizuo as the yakuza boss smoked his cigarette while observing the teens, but Shizuo could tell the grunt was nervous about whether or not their captive could do as he promised.  
"What's taking so long? Should I have given you two a time limit or something?"  
Ryuu sighed as though she were dealing with a child and continued scrolling through her smartphone without even sparing Shizuo a glance.  
"Do you want it done fast, or do you want it done right? These things take time, require a delicate touch and unless you want armed policemen barging through your building, stay quiet."  
Izaya glanced between Shizuo and Ryuu nervously over the rim of his spare, square glasses as the girl lectured the blond as though he were a regular person, and not a high ranked yakuza boss. While he knew Ryuu was not easily intimidated, coming from a rough upbringing, it was times like these that he really wished she knew when to filter her words.  
"R-Ryuu-chan…"  
Kanta chuckled from his spot on the wall, drawing everyone's attention to him before turning to Shizuo with a serene smile.  
"Apologies for my younger sister's rudeness. It's not a specialty of hers to know when to speak or hold her tongue. Although, I guess I'm partially to blame for being so soft on her…"  
Shizuo clicked his tongue as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray on the coffee table.  
"She wouldn't be the first I've encountered. So long as what I'm promised is delivered, I'll let it slide."  
Kanta gave a curt bow to Shizuo in gratitude.  
"You're very generous."  
Ryuu scoffed, but otherwise kept silent. She knew her brother said what he did in an effort to take any heat off of her from the man currently holding their friend hostage. As much as she disliked the man for putting Izaya through all this stress, she had to remind herself that what was important was making his time with yakuza as easy as possible. If giving Izaya any sort relief meant proving he could be of use while he was there, so be it.  
"An old contact of mine just got back to me regarding strange activity near the Tokyo Bay area. Says it might be worth looking into."  
Ryuu handed Izaya her phone as the man continued to dig up intel from multiple social media sites. She watched as Izaya continued to converse with the man on her phone while hacking into the companies files on his own smartphone. After a few minutes, Izaya finally spoke.  
"It could be the lead we need. A last minute shipment of unknown content is being loaded later this evening before the ship takes off for Russia. I'd warrant that the harbor master is getting a cut of the profits in exchange for keeping silent while providing emergency transport."  
Ryuu nodded before rising from her spot on the sofa and taking her jacket from Kanta, heading for the door with her brother on her tail.  
"I'll get there before it takes off and 'negotiate' a change of plans."  
Izaya nodded as he tossed the girl her phone while putting the belongings brought to him back in his bag. Ryuu caught the device with ease and nodded for Kanta to follow her out the door, Arata struggling to keep up in an attempt to follow the two out and act as witness. Shizuo watched the three of them leave while Izaya remained where he sat on the sofa across from him, playing with the fabric of the borrowed sweatpants and glancing around the room in an attempt to avoid Shizuo's gaze.  
"So, can I expect to have the bastard dropped on my doorstep by some high school girl and her 'nii-chan', or are my men going to have a few more bodies to hide? Bribing the police to ignore a few dead bodies is expensive, kid."  
Izaya flinched at the man's words before he raised his gaze up to meet Shizuo's. The blond wasn't scowling anymore, but looked more amused than anything.  
"Ryuu-chan and Kanta-nii-chan aren't people I would worry about too much when it comes to this sort of thing."  
Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the teen, but before he could ask him to explain further, his cell phone could be heard ringing from his pocket. Shizuo quickly took it out and answered in a cheerful voice, surprising Izaya.  
"Hey, Kasuka. How have you been? Sorry I hadn't found the chance to call you back."  
Shizuo rose from the couch and headed for the attached bedroom, leaving his captive on the couch as his eyes trailed after him. As the the older man's voice could be heard from the bedroom, Izaya wondered who it could have been that made the man sound so happy. To Izaya, it was almost as though Shizuo had become a whole separate person; as though he were more approachable and friendlier.  
 _I never knew a yakuza could smile like that. All the movies I've seen of them portrayed them as violent, power hungry thugs with no consideration for others._  
Izaya's thoughts drifted from the change in the yakuza's demeanor to who could have caused it, Shizuo's voice carrying on from the room he could be seen walking leisurely around.  
 _Could it be a girlfriend? Not that woman from before… Perhaps a one-sided love? His job_ does _seem dangerous after all. He must not tell her how he feels so as to keep her out of danger. Does she already know what he does for a living?_  
Izaya looked towards the blond's desk piled high with stacks of paper, and wondered if it could even be possible to create a dent in the pile even if Shizuo worked through it from then until morning.  
Come to think of it. He's barely left that desk since I've gotten here. This is probably the only time he's gotten up for an extended period of time. I bet he would have more time for that woman if he had more help.  
Izaya walked over to the desk and took a piece of paper from the top of one of the stacks. The teen looked it over as he read the document, turning a shade of green after grasping its contents. Returning the paper back to its pile and making his way back to the couch, Izaya let himself fall back on the cushions lazily.  
"I could never have the stomach for this kind of thing."  
The time passed as Izaya listened to the sound of Shizuo's voice coming from the bedroom while he relaxed on the couch. Eventually, the blond returned from his call in the bedroom and made his way over to his desk, taking a seat in the swivel chair and turning towards the computer to focus on his work once again. Without knowing why he felt the need to, Izaya watched silently as blond strands of hair shifted to and fro behind the stack of papers on the desk.

The door slammed open almost two hours later, Ryuu dragging a strange man by the collar of his striped sweater into the room as the man fruitlessly trying to struggle his way out of her grasp. The girl threw than man before the blond's desk as Kanta and Arata followed her though the door leading into the office, the lackey closing the door behind them to prevent their capture from escaping.  
Izaya stared wide-eyed as the man tried to scrambled towards the door before being kneed in the stomach by Ryuu, the girl calm while using her foot to pin the man to the ground on his back as she stared down at him coldly.  
"Can't you stay still? It was a large hassle getting you here, you know. Hey! Special delivery for one Mr. Yakuza."  
Shizuo glanced over the stack of papers while conversing on the phone and stared in surprise to find a young girl with an annoyed look on her face subduing a grown man before on his office floor. Needless to say, it would be stupid of him not to let the unpredicted development continue without him taking part and an amused smirk made it's way on the yakuza's face.  
"I'll have to call you back. I think that problem we've been having has finally resolved itself."  
After a quick goodbye to whoever was on the phone, Shizuo rose to walk around his desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed as he looked down in amusement at the squirming man.  
"You look well, Yanase-san. How are those kids you have under your care? A better question would be are there more than the one's we found at the dock, and if so, where are they."  
The man now known as Yanase growled at Shizuo and averted his gaze, clearly taking a vow of silence regarding the subject. Shizuo sighed as though disappointed and raised his eyes to Ryuu expectantly. Izaya could tell that while his friend didn't enjoy taking a unspoken order from the man, that she was getting a twisted sort of satisfaction from the job she had assigned to her. The subtle smirk invisible to those not used to seeing it was a dead giveaway to the teen.  
"Nii-chan, mind taking Iza-kun into the bedroom for a bit? I'd turn on the television too. Maybe a loud action film with lots of explosions would be appropriate."  
Kanta sighed exasperatedly, but complied as he turned his gaze on Izaya before nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom. Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he watched Izaya seem more than eager to leave the room.  
"What's the big deal? He's contributed this much already, so why not let him see the job through?"  
Shizuo almost wanted to take back his input when the girl and her brother both leveled a glare at the blond that had him considering the notion of whether looks could truly kill. Kanta was the one speak much to Shizuo's surprise as he pegged him to be a man of few words.  
"With all due respect, Yakuza-san, me and my sister have known the ins and outs of this lifestyle far too intimately than we'd care to admit, but Izaya-chan is another case. We'd rather what goes on from here on out remain an image he can only imagine with the limited knowledge he has of this procedure if you don't mind."  
The two men stared each other down for a good while before Shizuo sighed in defeat and pointed his thumb in the direction of the bedroom.  
"I got a Netflix account set up on the TV. The internet is wired so you shouldn't have to worry about buffering. Knock yourself out."  
Nodding his gratitude, Kanta turned a soft smile back on Izaya and continued to guide him towards the bedroom. Before following after him, the older male turned towards Arata with a gentle expression.  
"I don't suppose we can trouble you to fetch us a meal could we? We might be stuck in here a while and I'm sure all of us could do with some food and drink. You included of course as I'll gladly pay you back for the trouble."  
Arata stuttered out an affirmation and quickly left to get food for everyone. Once the suited teen was gone, Kanta then turned to the girl who was in the process of rolling up her sleeves and tying back her medium length hair.  
"Ryuu-chan, try not to get too caught up. I'm sure Yakuza-san or his boss will have further need for him later, ne?"  
The girl pouted but regretfully nodded her understanding of her brother's warning. With the nod returned to the girl, Kanta joined Izaya in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and proceeded to do what he could to drown out the noise that would eventually make it's way through the expensive piece of wood. Sitting beside Izaya on the end of the bed, the older male turned on the TV before pulling up the Netflix application on the television and scrolling through the options as he gave Izaya a big smile.  
"So, what should we watch Izaya-chan?"

In the limit of the four hours that the two males had the room to themselves, they watched 3 comedy movies, the first half of a season of a random TV show and ate the bento brought to them by Arata from a nearby convenience store, the male refusing Kanta's offer to pay them back since the organization had made use of their services and unique skills. The only slip of what was happening in the office was when Arata opened to door to give them their food before promptly shutting it and leaving the two males to their own devices for entertainment once again.  
It would be another ten minutes after they finished eating that the two males realized how quiet it was and Arata returned to inform them that Yanase had been removed and it was safe to come back. Izaya wished they had cleaned the blood staining the wood in front of the desk before allowing him back in the office, but kept his thoughts to himself as his gaze immediately went to Ryuu. The girl smiled happily when she saw Izaya and Kanta re-enter the office, forehead sweaty and strands of hair escaping the hold of her hair tie as she tried to straighten out her clothes.  
"Hey, Iza-chan, Kanta-nii-chan. Sorry we took so long. He was really stubborn."  
Izaya smiled back at the girl and helped her smooth down her hair, teasing her for allowing herself to look like such a mess. Kanta looked on at the both of them as fondly as two bickered before reluctantly interrupting them.  
"I do believe we should get going, Ryuu-chan. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. It's the last stretch before winter break so you need to be rested for your tests."  
Ryuu whined as she held Izaya's hands in her own, clearly upset at the notion of leaving her friend with yakuza while the two them returned home.  
"Aw, Nii-chan! I wanna stay with Iza-kun! I'll be worried sick to the point I won't get any sleep if we go home now."  
Kanta patted the girl's head as he passed her and gathered her things before turning back to her with a strained smile.  
"I understand how you feel, but we achieved our purpose of giving Izaya-chan a chance to prove himself useful while we're not here to oversee him. We'll return another time to see how he's doing, okay?"  
Shizuo coughed on the smoke of his just lit cigarette when he overheard the sibling's conversation, the people occupying the room turning to the blond in a mixture of shock, concern and exasperation. After finally getting his breathing under control, the yakuza leveled his gaze on Kanta who met his angry gaze with a melancholy one.  
"Who said the two of you could just come by whenever you feel like it? I'm definitely sure I didn't give you such an invitation!"  
Izaya flinched at Shizuo's harsh tone and looked between the blond and the oldest raven haired male in the room, only to raise a curious brow when Kanta smiled with little care to the situation.  
"I promise it won't be an every day thing, and we'll be sure to make an appointment with Tanaka-san in the case that you might be busy, but unless you want a sixteen year old girl putting your employees out of commission, this is your best option. Let's go, Sis."  
Ryuu glared one last time at Shizuo before tightly hugging Izaya goodbye.  
"Call me if you need anything. Even if it's the dead of night, I'll come running if you're in trouble. Nii-chan will too."  
Izaya nodded to the girl's promise, too choked up about them leaving to say anything. Ryuu just smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss his forehead and met his tearful expression with her own misty eyes.  
"I'll be sure to keep this a secret from Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan. If they ask, I'll just say that school has gotten busy so that they don't worry about you not coming over."  
Izaya nodded gratefully to the girl and tried to blink back his tears before finding his voice.  
"You're my angel, Ryuu-chan."  
The girl giggled at title given to her by the teen when they were children and turned away from him to join Arata and her brother at the door leading out of the office. Arata opened the door and led the two out before saying his own goodbyes for the day to the two males left in the room, closing the door after everyone's departure.  
Izaya continued to watch the door as the Yakuza continued to smoke and gaze out his high-rise window. In the reflection, Shizuo could see the back of Izaya's form as he was lit by the setting sun, noting how the amber color complimented his dark hair nicely which made a stark contrast to his pale skin. However, the yakuza also noted how the teen wouldn't tear his gaze away from the door the two siblings left from.  
 _Does he expect them to come back or something? Did they plan to break him out somehow when I wasn't aware. He and that Kanta guy were by themselves in the bedroom for long time while me and the girl were getting answers from Yanase-san. He even mentioned they had done this sort of thing before._  
Shizuo continued to watch Izaya suspiciously while the raven remained still and kept his gaze in the direction of the door. The yakuza's brows furrowed even further as his thoughts continued.  
 _A kid his age shouldn't have the knowledge he does that allowed him to locate Yanase-san. I had my best informant tasked with trying to find him for two weeks, yet this kid and that weird girl managed to find and apprehend the guy in under half an hour. It's obvious he's done some shady things like this before. I was right to be cautious about him. I'll have Tom-san put some of the lower tier men as watchmen on those two friends of his, and some guards around the building for the night. In the meantime…_  
"Hey, kid?"  
Izaya jumped slightly before slowly turning towards Shizuo with a troubled expression and gazed up at him expectantly, his body shaking slightly under the yakuza's hard stare. The blond nodded to the clock on the wall above the office door before speaking.  
"Isn't it past your bedtime? I'm tired after this whole thing so let's sleep. Since there's no other place to sleep, we'll share the bed."  
Izaya eye's widened considerably as his face darkened to a deep shade of red.  
"E-Eh?"

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: [Bows] Hey everyone! How was your Halloween and Thanksgiving? I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season! Before I continue, allow me to apologize for taking so long with this. It isn't the longest I've taken to get a chapter out by any means, but it's still took longer than I thought it would, so sorry about that. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the wait and even left it off on a good note! ;P**

 **Izaya: Say, whatever happened to that "Durarara! Halloween Special" you were gonna do? You seemed really excited about it.**

 **Momo: I wrote two actually. On paper. And then never finished them. I still want to choose one of them and put it up as this year's Halloween fiction, but at this point, I'm wondering if it's even worth it since it's already super late. I'm leaning towards just going for it and pretending I'm doing everything on schedule though.**

 **Shizuo: Are you seriously gonna follow through with that plan you made for getting all your fictions done?**

 **Momo: [Smiles] Yep! I'm also sticking to my plan for not writing any other fictions I've thought of until I finish the ones I have out now. It's hard since I literally am filling a notebook with fiction ideas I've come up with, but I don't want to overwhelm myself anymore than I have. It's bad for my health.**

 **Shizuo: Touche...**

 **Izaya: I was really looking forward to that Halloween story though. You like writing horror stories, so you're actually pretty good at it.**

 **Momo: [Shrugs] We'll see, Iza-chan! [Turns To Camera] Please don't forget to review my story and send me feedback. I am trying to further develop my writing style and also focus more on achieving a good flow for the plot rather jumping right into the juicy stuff. Sorry for those who are awaiting said "juicy stuff", but I promise we will get there! [Pumps Fists] ...Eventually. Jan-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya lay in the bed lost in thought as he gazed up at the dated popcorn ceiling above him. Shizuo lay beside him breathing softly with his broad, naked back facing the teen. Izaya watched the movements induced by Shizuo's breathing for a short while before sighing, pushing the sheets back off him and making his way towards the office.  
Once the bedroom door was shut behind him, Izaya walked over to the large wall-to-wall window which looked out over the florescent city that seemingly transformed over the course of the evening as the sun went down. As the teen looked out over the city, he thought of how he always liked how the day faded into dusk. Tokyo almost seemed to thrive off its night life and those certain individuals who only appeared once the sun was nowhere in the sky.  
Down in the streets of Ikebukuro, neon signs directed all kinds of people to different shops and clubs. Office workers were meeting up with friends to relieve any stress accumulated throughout the day with drinks and gambling, while varying age groups of students were going out on dates and exploring the city to forget about how they should be studying for their upcoming tests before winter break.  
Around this time on a normal day, Izaya would be at home after having dinner with Kanta, Ryuu and his sisters. He would be in his own pajamas with a blanket wrapped around him binge watching pre-recorded anime shows and gearing himself up for a late night gaming session before bed; that is, if he ever made it to his bed.  
The teen sighed again as he turned his gaze up towards the sky, but found his eyes widening in astonishment when a myriad of flickering lights flooded his vision. Before today, whenever Izaya looked up at the sky, even from his second floor balcony back home, he found himself lucky to catch even a small glimpse of the sky's multitude of blazing suns. With the beauty of the natural display before him, Izaya failed to hear the creak of a door and the faint echoes of footsteps coming up behind him.  
The teen flinched when a hand landed on the cold glass inches from his face, and looked up to find smoldering eyes of honey brown glaring down at him from above. Shizuo's close proximity emitted a comforting sort of warmth from behind the teen, and Izaya found himself almost wanting to lean more into it if not for the annoyed expression on the older man's face.  
"Kids should be in bed at 2 o' clock in the morning, not sneaking around someone else's domain as though they own the place. What are you up to?"  
Shizuo spoke softly into Izaya's ear, the man's voice raspy with sleep as hot air caressed the raven's sensitive skin and cause the affected area to redden in response. The teen licked his chapped lips and swallowed down a lump of anxiety as he struggled to answer the executive clearly.  
"I c-couldn't sleep."  
Clicking his tongue, Shizuo turned his gaze up towards the stars Izaya had previously been viewing and mumbled unintelligible insults under his breath. At least, Izaya assumed them to be insults as the yakuza didn't look to be thinking about anything pleasant at the moment.  
"What about you? W-Won't you be busy again tomorrow?"  
Returning his gaze to Izaya's briefly, Shizuo shrugged before moving from his spot behind the teen and making his way towards his desk where his nearly depleted box of cigarettes sat on it's corner. Making quick work of grabbing a lighter from a drawer and lighting up a stick, the man landed heavily in his leather, swivel chair and crossed his legs up on top of what was left visible of the wooden surface.  
"I would love to get some sleep. Unfortunately, some punk-ass kid decided to go on an adventure in my office where I keep reserved documents not meant for outsiders. You know how that goes."  
Izaya turned his eyes to the floor with a ping of guilt as he thought about his position and how the blonde might think it his responsibility to keep an eye on him. Even if he had helped out their group, he was still suspected of acting against them. He was cleared by his interrogators, but Izaya was sure the yakuza preferred being thorough in their investigations before letting him roam free.  
"Say, kid, while we're up, it'd be a good idea to make sure we're on the same page if not the same book."  
Turning back towards the yakuza, Izaya hesitated before nodding. Shizuo blew out a cloud of smoke before starting, his expression without humor and his eyes watching for every slight change in the teen's demeanor.  
"Before we begin, I'll tell you that I'll let that girl and her brother visit since you're only here for two weeks or so, but make sure to tell her not to make a habit of it. Capiche?"  
Izaya nodded in understanding before Shizuo allowed himself to continue.  
"With that being said, I'll be making use of you while you're here. You clearly possess some sort of skill with computers and information gathering that while I question it, I can't deny us an advantage over our competition. I'll give you the jobs our usual informant proves incompetent at and you'll continue to prove you're not dead weight I'm forced to babysit. You following me so far?"  
Another nod from the teen, this time more sure, encouraged the man to continue.  
"I can't promise the guys won't try something while you're under our care here, so you'll likely be confined to the office for the most part when your classes aren't in session. Your winter break starts this weekend, right?"  
Izaya nodded once again.  
"Arata will be your tail outside the office and will be in charge of protecting you, but will also ensure that you don't attempt an escape. Once Tom and I clear you as ok to leave, you can do just that. You'll return to your old life rest assured that you won't be hearing from us without proper reason. Any questions?"  
Izaya did have questions. Many in fact. However, when he looked into Shizuo's caramel eyes while they studied him as though he were under a microscope, his words died at the tip of his tongue, his mouth open with the intention to speak. Shizuo continued to stare at him expectantly, knowing that the teen wished to convey something to him if the fidgeting fingers worrying the hem of his sleeves was anything to go by.  
"C-Can I… what… do I call you?"  
Shizuo arched a well polished eyebrow at the question before letting his feet slide from the desk to land on the floor, a soft thumping sound being heard as he scrutinized the scrawny teen who couldn't seem to stay still if his life depended on it.  
"I'm sure Tom told you my name before having Arata bring you here. I don't see the confusion."  
Izaya pulled at the sleeves of the white shirt borrowed from the man in front of him and took a moment to breathe before meeting Shizuo's scrutinizing gaze once again.  
"I want to call you by your first name. Please?"  
Silence stretched out between the two males for almost a minute before a small, amused smirk exteneded across Shizuo's lips and the man rose from his seat, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray by his keyboard and walking towards Izaya.  
"You're an interesting kid. Do what you want."  
The man walked pass Izaya and made his way towards the bedroom, stopping at the door to look back and find the teen staring after him.  
"You coming or what, kid? I'm tired."  
Jolted into action, Izaya followed the man into the room with a feeling that sleep may come easier this time around.

"So what happened next?"  
Ryuu leaned forward on Izaya's desk from her seat in front of him, listening intently as the boy relayed what happened between Shizuo and himself after she and Kanta left. Izaya shrugged as he leaned on his cupped hand to look out the window of the classroom, admiring how the sun up in the sky fabricated the idea of it being warm despite the low temperature.  
"We went to sleep, woke up to eat and then Arata-senpai came to get me so we could meet up with you and Dotacchin."  
Ryuu shook her head in exasperation as she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. She turned her head to gaze out the same window, although her gaze leveled on the multitude of students still making their way onto the school grounds, eyes narrowing.  
"What a prick. Well, I guess you can't expect much from anyone these days. I swear, all humans should just disappear. The world would be a much simpler place without them."  
Izaya looked back at his friend with an amused smile. They had had the same debate many times before. Both enjoyed watching people from afar and learning what they could from observation, eventually making a game out of comparing their surveillance.  
"Don't you think it would be lonely though, Ryuu-chan? I can't imagine a world where people didn't exist; even the faulty humans have their uses, ne?"  
The girl clicked her tongue, clearly disagreeing, but kept any further argument to herself. While the two had indeed fought over more menial subjects, on this particular topic, they simply agreed to disagree. Izaya chuckled quietly to himself, poking the girl's cheek playfully as the teacher walked in and the class representative called for the students to stand and bow.  
Ryuu returned to sitting at her desk to properly face the front, awaiting for her name to be announced for roll call. Izaya gazed back out the window, thoughts lost before settling on the blonde yakuza who he had shared a bed with the night before, a slight blush settling on his cheeks as he recalled how close the two men were as they spoke while staring at the starry sky.

Back at the base, Shizuo sat hunched over at his desk, reading glasses perched on his nose and his fingers tapping against the keyboard with a practiced rhythm. His only break from the screen being to take a document from the large stack of papers and skim through it's contents before returning to his neutral position.  
The ring of the corded telephone beside him broke the blonde's concentration, and with a growl of frustration, he pressed the speaker button and resumed his work.  
"What? I'm busy."  
Tom spoke in a hushed tone, not hiding the fact that there was someone present who he would rather not listen in on their conversation.  
"Celty's here to see you. She says it's urgent."  
Shizuo sighed before saving his work and telling Tom he'd be right down and to send a car. He hung up the call and rose from his chair, stretching out his back and hearing the satisfactory cracks that followed along his spine. Once he works out the tension, the blonde grabbed his grey trench coat and made his way out of the office.  
Once down in the lobby of the building, Shizuo walked out to see Tom chatting with a shapely woman dressed in a slim, black suit, her yellow, feline shaped helmet held at her hip and black combat boots on her feet. Her pale skin and pale green eyes tended to attract many men, but they were usually scared off by the scar that ran around her neck, which was partially covered by her light brown hair that reached just below her shoulders.  
Shizuo happened to walk in on some lunatic high schooler trying to chop her head off when he and a few lackeys were investigating a bunch of murders in their area. The multitude of deaths had started drawing in authorities which made it difficult for them to work, so it was only a matter of time before the higher ups asked Shizuo to get involved. The executive never would have believed it was some teenager obsessed with creating his perfect girlfriend, and Celty's head and face just happened to have his ideal features. What made the case even more twisted was how his sister, an accomplished scientist, was helping him since she was in love with him and because he asked.  
Long story short, Shizuo took Celty to an underground doctor, a friend he'd known since elementary school, the two fell in love at some point while she was recovering and now the woman was not only the gangs most trusted and efficient courier, but also one of Shizuo's most trusted friends. She couldn't talk after the incident due to damaged vocal cords, but Shizuo found her to be very positive and a great listener, which had definitely drawn him to her.  
"Celty, it's been a while. Let's talk on the way to a job I have. The car's already on it's way."  
The dark clad woman nodded with a smile and waved a farewell to Tom as she followed the blonde through the sliding, glass double doors that led outside the building. Tom waved back before continuing to focus on his work.  
The car pulled up just as the two friends walked outside and a door was opened by a suit clad man, allowing the both of them to climb inside the vehicle. The door was shut and the car was on it's way. Shizuo was the first to initiate the conversation.  
"How's life with Shinra. Knowing him, I imagine it can't be easy."  
The woman pulled out her PDA and typed out a response quickly before showing the man sitting beside her.  
[That's actually what I came to talk to you about.]  
The blonde hummed in acknowledgement before rolling down his window and taking a cigarette and lighter from the inside pocket of his coat.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
Celts nodded and again typed her response on the PDA. Judging by how how her smile fell, Shizuo knew had to be a topic she took seriously. The PDA was soon turned back to him so he could read what she wrote.  
[Shinra proposed.]

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: [Screaming From Rooftop] I have internet again! [Wave Crashes]  
**

 **Izaya: Why do you have to always be so dramatic when you lose internet?**

 **Momo: [Glares At Izaya] I don't want to hear that from you!**

 **Izaya: [Smirks] Then I'll have to say it again.**

 **Shizuo: [Throws Izaya Over His Shoulder] Time to go. Quit bothering her.**

 **Momo: [Waving Towards Struggling Izaya] Thanks, Shizuo-kun! See you soon! [Turn To Camera] Hello, my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long, but as you may have heard, my internet was savagely taken from me for a time. I'm back though, so let's hope this sort of experience doesn't happen again for a while.** **[Shudders] I** **t's a painful experience every time.  
Anyway, here's another chapter for you! So far, this is my most popular story since I've started posting on this site, so it's good to know that you're all enjoying it. If you guys ever have ideas for the story or any critiques, please don't hesitate to review or message me. I'm always open to suggestions and am always looking for opportunities to improve my writing.  
With that said, I'm planning on opening Shizuo's world to the otaku community via Izaya. If anyone has ideas for situations that Shizuo, a non-otaku, might find himself in while getting to know Izaya, please suggest them to me. Whether it will be a part of the story or a bonus chapter is still up for debate, but I think it will be hilarious regardless! Til next time, my lovely readers! Ja-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to** **Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Text me as soon as you get back! Not a second longer than necessary! If anything happens, give me or Kanta-nii a call — no hesitations!"  
Kadota looked back towards the train docked at the loading platform before taking a glance at his watch for the third time. Izaya stood with Arata and was nodding to all of Ryuu's demands obediently with a smile. For over ten minutes, Ryuu had been fretting over Izaya and worrying over him like she was more his mother, rather than his friend. It would be funny if it weren't for the situation that brought up the behavior. The conductor called for any last minute passengers to get on board quickly since the train would be leaving soon. Kadota needed to get Ryuu home and he was sure Izaya would be in trouble if he took too long getting back. Arata was there, but he knew from Erika and Walker that their boss wasn't the most patient person in the world. With that thought in mind, Kadota stepped forward and put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder to get her attention.  
"Ryuu, we have to get on the train now. It's going to leave soon. You'll see Izaya after winter break."  
Ryuu looked conflicted as she kept her gaze towards the ground. She knew that with everything happening she couldn't be late getting home, but she also couldn't help worrying. For the first time since the car crash that killed Izaya and his sister's parents, Ryuu was scared that when she left Izaya alone, he might not be so lucky.  
"I know, Kyohei. I know that! it's just…"  
Raising her gaze back towards Izaya, her sentence trailed off. Arata, having grown tired of waiting for however long the three friends would take to say goodbye, came up behind Izaya and placed a hand on the teen's head and ruffled his hair messily.  
"Iza-chan's in good hands, Miss. The boss isn't keen on killing children."  
Ryuu crossed her arms and glared at Arata accusingly. It was clear that she wasn't a fan of his, and upon noticing her demeanor, Kadota was also giving the lackey a look that warned him to tread lightly.  
"Is that so, Mr. Foot Soldier? Do your co-workers share the same sentiments?"  
Arata smirked and moved his hand from Izaya's hair to his hip. Izaya blushed as he looked at the position of Arata's hand on him, before looking back and forth between the grunt's cocky smile and Ryuu's enraged expression.  
"I can assure you that his _life_ is in no danger with my co-workers."  
Kadota was barely able to grab Ryuu in time as she made a lunge for the lackey. Arata and Izaya watched as she was dragged onto the train kicking and screaming, gaining the attention of every bystander within a five foot radius. Once the doors were closed, Kadota let the girl bury her face in his chest. Izaya felt a tug in his chest as he watched the train make its way out of the station, and Kadota sent a hard glare at Arata while he rubbed Ryuu's back and appeared to be trying to calm her down.  
As the train made it's way out of the station, the brief picture of Ryuu's eye's brimming with tears before she was pulled away burned into the Izaya's memory. He had only seen Ryuu cry once in his life. Izaya had woken up in the hospital after the accident that killed his parents; Ryuu's crying face and Kanta's distraught expression were the first things he could make out once his vision cleared.  
Ryuu had cried because she was scared for him, but she wasn't just scared that Izaya would be injured. She feared for his life.  
Izaya glared up at Arata in disapproval, which the older male responded to by smiling in an embarrassed manner and uncaringly shrugging shoulders before making his way out of the station. Sparing a final glance to the platform, a new train taking it's place to welcome a new set of passengers, Izaya exit the station and quickly caught up with Arata.  
"Arata, I wish you didn't tease Ryuu-chan like that. She was really upset."  
Arata glanced down at Izaya before returning his gaze to where he was walking.  
"Good thing I'm not a genie."  
"Arata-senpai, I'm asking you not to antagonize my friends! They're special to me and-"  
Arata sighed in frustration before turning to face Izaya, stopping the younger teen in his tracks. Izaya looked up to find a friendly smile directed at him, but the grunt's eyes spoke the opposite implication.  
"Look, kid, you're in good hands. If anything, you couldn't be in better hands since you're shacking up with the boss. With him keeping you within arms reach and me escorting you everywhere like a chauffeur, none of the other guys will even try to touch you. Your friends have nothing to worry about."  
If there was anything Izaya hated above all else, it was not being taken seriously and worrying his friends unnecessarily. Furrowing his brows in anger and meeting Arata's stare, the raven continued to plead his case.  
"It doesn't change the fact that you treated Ryuu-chan and Dotacchin unfairly! If Dotacchin hadn't stepped in-"  
A hand landing on the top of Izaya's head and the light pain its grip brought with it forced Izaya to pause what he was saying to redirect his focus on getting Arata's hand off of him. Ignoring the small hands that clawed at his much larger ones, Arata forced Izaya to look up at him.  
"Listen, hot shot. My only concern is your whereabouts and well-being. As far as my orders go, your friends aren't a part of that concern. As a result, I'm not required to play nice. The boss wants you back in his office straight after school, and it's already risky that I let you see them to the station. You're cute, but you're not worth my left pinkie. Understand?"  
Izaya stood shocked as Arata took his hand off the teen's head and threw back a "no offense" while continuing on the road towards the art gallery. Izaya wasn't sure what to think. Arata had been so nice to him since they first met, and seemed understanding of his situation. It was strange to think that the lackey could change his personality like a switch. Izaya would often see characters in his favorite anime shows act like that due to loneliness or a dark past, so he wondered if Arata was the same way.  
Running to catch up to the older male, Izaya grabbed hold of his uniform jacket sleeve to stop Arata and grab his attention. Arata turned to Izaya with a confused, yet curious expression. Given the display the normally quiet, obedient teen was showing him, Arata knew that what Izaya had to say next had to be at least worth a listen.  
"Have you ever been lonely, Arata-senpai?"  
Arata blinked twice before bursting out into fit of laughter and startling Izaya with its surprising force. Izaya could only watch as Arata struggled to remain upright and let his chuckles die down into light coughing before meeting the younger teen's flustered gaze.  
"Are you trying to appeal to my humanity or something, kid? Sorry, but this isn't the movies or some fictional story. This is real life. You're property of the Awakusu-kai until your innocence is proven, and surrounded by those who have long since abandoned their humanity. We're all monsters. The sooner you learn to accept that, the better off you'll be."  
The two teens continued to stare at each other, each trying to dominate the outcome of the conversation through their eyes. It was when Izaya averted his gaze down to the sidewalk that Arata let a triumphant smirk adorn his face.  
Making to continue on his way down the street, Arata found himself unable to move since Izaya had yet to release his sleeve. Switching his gaze between the hand grabbing him and the teen the hand belonged to, Arata waited for Izaya to let go s they could continue on their way. However, instead of slacking his fingers, Izaya's grip tightened and his eyes rose back up to meet Arata's. The grunt was shocked to see those rust colored irises shining so brightly with determine confidence. The effect they had compelled Arata to listen when Izaya finally spoke.  
"If what you say is true, and all yakuza are truly monsters, then I find no reason to hold back anymore. This time, I'm not asking you. I'm threatening you. If you make Ryuu-chan cry again, or mess with any of my friends like you did today, I won't feel obligated to play nice either. Understand?"  
Arata was frozen where he stood. The most he could manage was a slight nod to give his answer to the smaller male. Even when Izaya finally let go of the Arata's jacket sleeve and walked past him in the direction of the base, Arata remained still. Suddenly, the lackey couldn't help the silent chuckle that bubbled up his throat as he Turned to follow after Izaya, who was now a ways ahead of him. Arata watched the teen from behind with a delighted expression.  
 _Heh. This simple job of playing baby sitter just got a whole lot more interesting._  
"Youre a funny kid, Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo and Celty stepped out of the car, the taller of the two shooing his driver away and opening the door for Celty himself. Celty nodded in a gesture of gratitude and followed Shizuo into the gallery and up to his office. Shizuo removed his coat and hung it up on the coat rack before offering Celty a seat on one of the couches.  
"Can I offer you a drink? I'm sure, after all that excitement with the west side of of our territory, you must be thirsty."  
Celty shook her head and smiled reassuringly, which Shizuo nodded to in understanding. The yakuza reached into his vest pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, looking up briefly only to see a dead stare directed at him. Sighing in disappointment, Shizuo returned his cigarettes and lighter to their respective place, allowing Celty to smile once again.  
"Sorry, I forgot you hate the smell. Anyway, it's like I said in the car. If you wanna marry the guy, then do it. Screw what others think. What happens between the two of you is your business."  
Celty pulled out her PDA, typed a response out quickly and showed the device to Shizuo.  
[But what about my condition? What about my appearance? Shinra is a handsome, smart and successful. He could do so much better than me!]  
Shizuo read Celty's response before it was taken for the woman to type out another response, the screen being returned to his view not much later.  
[Besides… I'm still concerned he might only be going out with me because he pities me. I know you said that that's impossible, but I can't help it. You saw me that day. I was practically at deaths door.]  
Shizuo sighed again. It was true that when he found Celty, she was in pretty bad shape. Her vocal cords had been ripped out, she had been severely beaten with whatever blunt object was within reach at the time and even Shinra had told him it would be a miracle if Celty survived the night. However, Shizuo had never seen Shinra have much interest in dating or women generally. Shizuo had brought plenty of women to be fixed up by Shinra in the past, but Celty was the first and only one Shizuo had to deal with Shinra talking his ear off about.  
Looking back up at Celty, Shizuo saw the downcast expression she was making. It was clear that this proposal was eating at her, and she wanted Shizuo to reassure her that it was okay to accept. It wasn't the question of whether or not she was ready for marriage, or even wanted to marry Shinra, but of whether or not it was being offered for the right reasons.  
"Celty, I think the best advice I can offer you is to talk to Shinra. I can tell you as many times as you want that the guy is head over heels for you. He's so far gone that I don't think even I could have tossed him that far."  
Celty's shoulders shook in what appeared to be laughter, making Shizuo smile gently. It was good that she was smiling again, but the yakuza knew he had finish his thought. He only hoped it would help Celty make her decision.  
"Although I'm sure you trust my opinion of that psycho, I can tell he's the one you want to hear all this from. In order for a marriage to work, you need trust. Love's unstable sometimes, but trust is its foundation. Shinra will give you all the confidence you need to go through with this. I'm sure of it."  
Celty seemed to think about Shizuo's words carefully before typing on her PDA and showing him what she had to say. Shizuo nodded with a wide smile, relief flooding through him once he'd read Celty's words.  
[You're right. I can't keep doubting him. Thanks for listening Shizuo. I'm glad it was you I chose to talk about this with. I'll talk to him tonight when I get home.]  
"That's good. Unfortunately, that's all the time I have left. Should we schedule another counseling session for 3 o' clock in front of the coffee shop tomorrow afternoon? My treat."  
Celty giggled silently before answering with affirmation. The two friends honestly never got to hang out anymore. Shizuo smiled and rose from the couch to guide Celty out of his office.  
"I'll walk you out. If I left you alone to deal with the assholes I have working under me, Shinra would never let me hear the end of it."

"Iza-Iza! Ara-senpai! What a coincidence!"  
Izaya and Arata had been about to cross the street to make it to the art gallery, but were stopped to find Erika and Walker running to catch up with the two males, Erika waving her arms wildly to get their attention while Walker seemed to be carrying both their bags over his shoulder and trying to keep up with the girl.  
"Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-kun, hello."  
Erika pouted before slamming her hand down on Izaya's shoulder, making the teen cry out in surprise. He never thought the girl would have so much strength given her petite stature, but she might have been able to give Ryuu a run for her money with how much force just impacted his shoulder right then.  
"That sounds so stuffy, Iza-Iza! Just call me Erika! You can just call Yumacchi by his name too."  
Walker waved in response to him being brought into the conversation, Izaya nodding back to in greeting. It finally dawned on him that Erika had been calling him by a strange name for awhile then, but was pulled close to Arata by his wrist before he could ask her about it. The older male smiled at Erika and Walker as though scrutinizing them before speaking.  
"Might I remind you two that your job is done. What exactly are you planning? The boss made it very clear he wanted him brought back unharmed."  
Erika glared lightly at Arata, Walker waving his hand in front of his face to show that the lackey had misunderstood their intentions.  
"You got it all wrong, Ara-senpai. We just wanted to talk with Iza-Iza. It's not everyday you meet another otaku offline, so we were just hoping to get to know him a little better."  
Arata sighed and ran a hand down his face lazily. If ever there was anybody that the teen could not handle, Erika and Walker were the kind of people he hated dealing with most.  
"Izaya isn't a part of the Awakusu-kai. He's a prisoner under _my_ supervision. Regardless of whether he's released through peaceful or violent means, you can't hold contact with him. The boss likes to keep these things seperate."  
Erika pouted again before answering.  
"Aww, but that's so boring! Besides, why are you so possessive of him Ara-senpai? You're not normally this serious about a boring job like this? Could it be you've opened your eyes to world of BL at last?"  
"Not at all, you crazy witch! I'm just making sure you know not to take out his eyes with a ink needle or something, like with that one hostage who chose the book with the butler on the cover."  
"Black Butler."  
"Whatever!"  
Izaya stiffened at the casual utterance of him being maimed or worse. The teen concluded that he would never understand these other people around his age, wearing his school's uniform and looking so content to discuss the topic of someone's torment.  
"Oh, it's Shizu-chan!"  
Erika's loud exclamation had Walker covering her mouth and Izaya breaking out of his train of thought. The four teens saw Shizuo exiting the art gallery across the street from them with an attractive women wearing a skin tight leather suit at his side. Izaya was confused to say the least.  
 _Another woman? What about the one from last night?_  
While Izaya watched Shizuo help the woman to a motorbike parked in front of the building, he was astounded to find the man smiling so gently and smiling so freely. Considering how Izaya had only seen the yakuza scowl or glare. The closest the raven had ever seen the man come to a smile had been a smirk that made the hairs on the back of Izaya's neck stand up.  
"Who's she?"  
Izaya couldn't stop the question from passing his lips, nor did he understand why it was so important that he have it answered. Arata looked down at him briefly before returning his gaze to the two adults.  
"She comes by a lot. She's a courier with ties to our doctor, but she's been around since before I joined. The only thing I hear about regarding her and he boss is that they're really close personally. I see them meet up outside of work like this sometimes. Why?"  
Izaya scowled at the ground. The teen couldn't even tell why he was suddenly so disgruntled. He didn't care what the blonde man did or who he met up with. It wasn't his business. As far as the teen was concerned, his only concern was trying to get out of the yakuza's clutches alive.  
He missed playing games until three in the morning, watching anime and singing along to the theme songs he'd heard and memorized by heart, meeting up with Ryuu and Kadota at his favorite manga cafe, playing with his sisters at the park on the weekends and asking for guidance with his homework from Kanta. Izaya wanted his old life back more than anything.  
However, if all of that were true, why did he suddenly feel a dull stab where his heart was supposed to be?  
"No reason. I was just curious."

* * *

 **Aftestory Monologue:**

 **Momo: Guys! Good news! I'm not dead!**

 **Izaya: Yet.**

 **Momo: Play nice.**

 **Izaya: Aw, but I no longer feel "obligated to play nice", Momo-chan!  
**

 **Momo: Ignoring you now. [Turns To Camera] Hello, my lovely readers! I'm once again apologizing for not getting this next chapter out quickly. I meant to finish it and have it up weeks ago, but since summer vacation started, I've just not had the time! The thing is that I've gone back to college, and I took on a full credit course that kept me from focusing on anything besides homework. I'm really loving it at this new college though and I'm learning a lot. I hope that comes out in my writing for future works as well as this one. Complications started popping up literally after my last day for quarter, but its slowly calming down now, giving me more time to focus on writing!  
**

 **In other news, I'm also considering copying my work onto Wattpad. I'm not moving, but I do think it will be easier to talk with you guys there. We could discuss the story, errors, contradictions and I find it easier for people to share their opinion there. It will also make it easier to send out alerts on if or why a chapter may take longer than usual, or if I need your guy's opinion on the plot. Since I also want to work on original stories, I'm thinking of posting those projects there too. If you guys think that would be a good idea, let me know in your reviews or send me opinions privately through the messenger!**

 **Shizuo: Hopefully that won't get too confusing if it happens.**

 **Izaya: Not all my lovely humans are like you, Shizu-chan!**

 **Shizuo: What did you say, Flea?!**

 **Momo: ANYWAY, it's summer vacation for me right now until September, so only my job will interfere with my free time to write for now. For those who are still waiting on my Blue Exorcist fanfic to come back up, it is on the back burner for now, but I've not forgotten about it. For those that have expressed an interest in me continuing Hysteria, as I have edited in the description, I will continue that story separately at a later date. I started Hysteria with not much context in mind, but I have finally come up with a plot that would make sense, so consider that story a prologue or sneak peek.  
**

 **What else... I should really learn to write down the things I want to tell you guys. MY ADHD makes it difficult to remember what all I want to tell you sometimes... Oh well! Make sure you leave a review to let me know how you're enjoying the story so far. Your encouragement does wonders and I'm always happy to receive advice or critiques on my writing. Make sure to let me know what you think of the Wattpad idea too! Shizuo-kun! Iza-chan! Did you guys want to say good- Oh. That's why they were so quiet. Nevermind then! Until next time, guys! Ja-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuo couldn't stop his left eyebrow from twitching if he wanted to. For almost two hours since returning to his office with Izaya in tow, Shizuo had been aware of the rusty red eyes that remained on him and couldn't seem to leave him alone. To be honest, it was taking the blond a lot of self control not to throw his desk chair at Izaya right then.  
"Exactly how long do you plan on staring at me? If there's something you wanna say, then spit it out before I get angry!"  
Izaya flinched in response to Shizuo's demand while internally commenting on how Shizuo always seemed angry. Izaya couldn't even recall a time where he'd ever seen the older man smile. Izaya would usually earn an amused smirk, but never a true, content smile. Izaya recalled how relaxed Shizuo seemed when talking to the woman on the motorcycle, and burrowed further into the fuzzy blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.  
Up until this point, the two men had been silent. Shizuo was at his computer, occasionally picking up a document from a pile before setting it down in a different pile while Izaya changed into a too large, grey t-shirt and flared, black sweat pants borrowed from Arata once he had been dropped off. The teen had put in contacts provided by Arata that morning, but decided to wait a bit longer before taking them out.  
Once changed, Izaya made his way to the couches to do his homework and text Ryuu that he had returned to the yakuza base safely. Throughout all this, however, Izaya couldn't keep his thoughts from occasionally trailing towards Shizuo, his eyes following suite. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Shizuo was aware of the silent attention he had garnered and was growing annoyed as it went on unchecked.  
Not sure how to answer the blond's outburst, Izaya dwelled on how he didn't want to involve himself any further in the yakuza's dealings than he already found himself. Yet, his lips moved before his thoughts could catch up.  
"I-I just…who was the woman. F-From before, I mean."  
Shizuo momentarily seemed taken aback by the question before scoffing at the teen in annoyance and returning his attention to the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard. Silence returned to the room with a tense atmosphere accompanying it as Izaya waited to see if the blond would answer him. After a small period of continuous tapping, Izaya sighed in defeat. It was clear Shizuo had no intention of indulging his curiosity.  
Deciding a break from his homework wouldn't hurt, Izaya rose from the couch with the warm blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. The heavy fabric trailed behind him as he made his way over to the large window behind Shizuo's desk, and looked out to see how different colors seemed to dance across the sky. The sun was still in the process of setting, so very few stars were able to peek through the glowing horizon, but Izaya took pleasure in admiring the mix of yellows, pinks and blues that made up the scene of early evening, a small smile making its way onto his face without his notice. Strangely enough, Izaya's smile brought the notice of the only other occupant in the room instead.  
"Is looking at a bunch of grey buildings fun for you, or something? What's with the creepy-ass smile?"  
Not expecting to be addressed so suddenly, Izaya turned to Shizuo in surprise. A light blush colored his cheeks at realizing he'd been caught doing something embarrassing; but the teen couldn't help defending himself anyhow.  
"My smile isn't creepy. Anyway, I wasn't looking at the other buildings. I was admiring the sky."  
Shizuo huffed out a laugh, but turned in his swivel chair to fully face the raven with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his lips.  
"What's the use in that? Does it remind you of some long, lost memory or some shit?"  
Izaya's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned in annoyance. He would normally ignore comments like Shizuo's since his thoughts were his own, but he couldn't help feeling the need to hold his ground against the man. Turning back towards the view displayed at the window, Izaya crossed his arms to match Shizuo's.  
"I just think it's pretty to look at."  
A sudden bout of laughter caused Izaya to jump and redirect his sight to the older male hunched over, gripping the edge of his desk for support as he struggled to breathe. Izaya's cheeks grew hot as he demanded the yakuza boss to explain to him what he found so funny.  
Wiping his eyes of the mirthful tears that accumulated, Shizuo rose his head up to face Izaya once more. To say it was a sight to behold would be an understatement to the raven. The teen's angry expression turned slack with wonder when he was given full view of Shizuo's wide, joyful smile as the yakuza struggled to calm himself down. Izaya almost wished he could see the blond's laughing expression all the time, even if it was at his own expense.  
All to soon, however, the radiant smile turned into an amused smirk once more, Shizuo gazing at Izaya as though he was the only one unaware of some cryptic secret.  
"You're probably the only person I'll ever meet who looks at the sky because it's 'pretty'. Next you'll tell me you sing your plushies to sleep at night."  
Izaya's expression turned sour, insulted at being indirectly compared to a child. Words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself long enough to think about who he was speaking to.  
"At least I'm not some neanderthal dog who's only known command is fetch!"  
Realizing his mistake too late, Izaya found the back of his head hitting the polished wood of Shizuo's desk in the next instant. One of the yakuza's larger hands held his wrists high above his head as the other one held Izaya's face so he could see the blond's enraged facial features clearly. Izaya was almost sure he could see the fires of hell in Shizuo's eyes if he looked closely enough, but the sensation of callused fingers moving from his face to his neck took precedence over Izaya's mind.  
"You little shit. Where do you think you get off talking to me like that? Do you even recall who you're speaking to, or why you're here in the first place? Don't get so cocky!"  
Izaya squirmed under Shizuo to try and find a way out from under him, but with how his arms were kept above his head and his legs trapped on either side of the larger man, there was no way for him to push the yakuza away. Izaya's breathing grew uneven as he gazed up at Shizuo in fear, tears threatening to spill as the pressure on his neck grew heavier with every passing second.  
"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean-!"  
"Shut up!"  
Flinching at the blond's harsh tone, Izaya's eyes burned as his vision grew blurry and he clenched them shut to try and keep his tears at bay. Izaya wished he had been quicker to stop his words. He wished he had reminded himself that even if Shizuo treated him somewhat decently, the older male was still a part of the yakuza. Shizuo wouldn't hesitate to use violence as a way to get his point across. It was just as Arata said: all yakuza were monsters.  
"Boss, there's trouble down at-!"  
The hard slamming of the office door against the wall, and the loud exclamation of urgency from a suit-clad grunt worker broke the heavy atmosphere between Izaya and Shizuo. Both looked towards where an unfamiliar man stood at the threshold of the office with a slack-jawed expression and a slight blush covering his cheeks. Shizuo growled lowly at the man, his angry gaze having not been diminished in the slightest.  
"I'm busy! Get Tom to deal with it!"  
Turning his head sideways and locking his gaze to a random point on the wall, the grunt mumbled his apologies for interrupting and how he would come back later before promptly exiting the office, the door closing shut behind him.  
Izaya was confused by the man's strange behavior upon entering the room until he looked back at his situation. Imagining how he and Shizuo might have looked, his face turned bright red at the realization of how their current position could be perceived by outsiders. With how Shizuo held Izaya down to the desk and how Izaya's shirt rode up from all his squirming, it wasn't hard to decipher what the grunt assumed the two men were doing before he had walked in.  
"Idiot. Don't bother me if it's not that urgent."  
Izaya's attempt to tug his wrists from Shizuo's grip brought the blond's attention back to the teen under him. The sight of the young male held under him, red-faced and teary-eyed with his clothes riding up his body brought a seductive smirk to Shizuo's lips as a cluster of heat made its way to his cheeks.  
"That's quite an expression you've got there, kid. Pretty dangerous if you ask me."  
Izaya gulped when the hand that had been squeezing his neck moved lower, the teen's breath hitching when Shizuo's fingers made contact with the skin exposed around his navel.  
"W-What are-! Don't-"  
Shizuo's smirk grew at the raven's barely audible protests. The skin beneath the man's fingers jumped as the pad of Shizuo's thumb caressed the spot above the hem of Izaya's sweats where it rested almost mindlessly. Shizuo observed how the raven clenched his eyes shut at the sensation, breaths steadying to a slow, heavy tempo. The blond could tell the actions he was performing on Izaya were foreign to the teen, a strange uprising of pride at being the first to touch the younger male so intimately.  
"You're sensitive, aren't ya? All I'm doing is touching you a little and your melting."  
The heat on Izaya's face increased tremendously at Shizuo's words. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. On one hand, Izaya wanted to push Shizuo off of him and hide away to calm his beating heart, but at the same time Izaya didn't want the yakuza to stop. Shizuo's touch was almost addictive.  
"I…I-I'm not-AH!"  
While Izaya had been at war with his thoughts, Shizuo's hand ventured back upward from beneath his shirt. The blond's fingers brushed over his left nipple as they continued past it to reappear from the neck of the shirt, his hand caressing over Izaya's neck until Shizuo held the smaller male's chin between his thumb and forefinger.  
"If only you could see your face right now. You look as though you're begging for me to ravish you."  
Shizuo wasn't lying. Izaya's face was completely red up to his ears, his eyes half-lidded as his mouth hung slightly open with his heavy panting. Shizuo was finding it hard to keep himself from kissing the teen then and there. Leaning forward, Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes remained focused entirely on him as their lips came closer and closer together. Bypassing the raven's mouth to caress his cheek, Shizuo's tongue slipped out out to trail towards Izaya's right ear. Sucking on the the younger male's ear lobe earned Shizuo a light moan from the boy beneath him as he pulled at it with his teeth before releasing the piece of skin entirely. Shizuo kept his breath hot on Izaya's ear as he spoke lowly.  
"Don't anger me again."  
Izaya was confused when he was suddenly released from the blond's grip, his body left cold with the heat of Shizuo gone from him. Blinking twice, three times to get his bearings, the teen sat up from where he lay on the desk to find Shizuo back in his black, leather swivel chair. The man's fingers flew across the keyboard once again as he moved the mouse occasionally. Izaya was left stumped as to what just happened.  
"S-Shizu-"  
"I'll send someone out to your apartment for some clothes tomorrow. I'm sure you'd rather not keep borrowing Ichirou's. Anyway, I'm sure you have homework, right? Better get on that. You start on that pile over there once you're done."  
Izaya felt a bit dejected when Shizuo hadn't even bothered to look back at the teen as he spoke. He glanced to where Shizuo pointed to find a small stack of papers at the corner of the desk. They were slightly askew thanks to the the two men's previous actions, but they remained in a identifiable stack nonetheless. Not knowing what else to say regarding what had transpired, Izaya simply nodded in affirmation and made his way back to couch on shaky legs. He stopped briefly to retrieve the blanket that had fallen off of him when Shizuo grabbed him before continuing on.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo watched Izaya rewrap himself in the blanket and sink into the couch. After a few moments of little to no movement from the teen, Izaya grabbed the remaining pages of homework he had left and continued as he was before; his eyes no longer diverted towards the blond as he worked.  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Shizuo returned his gaze to the computer screen and held a hand over his face to cover the blush rising over his cheeks.  
Shizuo didn't know what had come over him. At first, the blond had every intention of punishing the raven for insulting him before that employee of his walked in. Yet, when the tension was broken and he looked back to see Izaya laid out on the desk below him with an embarrassed expression and his clothes unkempt…  
 _Shit. This could end up being more trouble than it's worth._  
Looking back towards the boy who had made himself comfortable on his couch, Shizuo couldn't help thinking how attractive the teen looked with a look of concentration, and a slight blush left over from their antics only minutes before. After some thought while gazing at the raven's profile, a sly smile adorned the blond's face. An idea had popped into his head that was becoming more appealing the longer he thought about it.  
 _Then again…when have I ever had the sense to leave well enough alone?_

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:  
**

 **Momo: Okay! I know! I'm sorry! I promise, I really meant to get more done than I did before school started up! I'm repenting, so take this steamy chapter as a token of my regret, ne~?**

 **Izaya: Pathetic...**

 **Momo: I know.**

 **Shizuo: Did you have to make me into a bit of an asshole?**

 **Momo: Kind of the point of your character in the story, so yeah?**

 **Izaya: I would just like to point out that I do NOT cry.**

 **Shizuo: [Muttering] I think the you of last night would disagree...**

 **Momo: Details? For research purposes of course!**

 **Izaya: Shizuo, if you so much as utter a _syllable_ , I swear...**

 **Momo: Fine! Buzzkill... [Turns to Camera] Anyway, sorry again for the _really_ late update! Back to school time is the busiest time of year for my job, and I'm trying to earn a lot of credits so I can graduate quickly which means taking on class with a high workload. I'm jotting down what I can, when I can, so thank you for understanding and remaining patient with me. [Bows] Other writers that I admire who actually have a schedule of when they update are basically god-like beings to me. As much as I would like to have steady update schedule, my current situation prevents me from creating one. [Sighs]**

 **Regarding the Wattpad idea, I'm thinking of going through with it, but I am unsure when. I'll keep you updated of when that will happen, so stay tuned! To wrap this up, please leave reviews of what you thought of the chapter and the direction it's taking! Since we're still early in the story, I couldn't give you a full smex chapter or else it would have felt too fast paced. Forgive me for that. As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome! I love you all and hope you have a good day/night! Ja-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple hours after the incident that occurred between Shizuo and Izaya, Shizuo's office door flew open. A loud cracking sound due to the door hitting the wall startled Izaya, causing him to let out a small yelp and instinctively move towards Shizuo for protection. Shizuo snorted at Izaya's reaction, briefly allowing his ego a small boost at the notion of Izaya immediately seeking him out when he was scared. Turning his expression back to his neutral scowl, Shizuo glanced towards the high-pitched voice which sounded upon entering.  
"Iza-Iza! We're going out!"  
Izaya's heart was pounding at the sudden scare, but it quickly slowed when he recognized Erika and Walker approaching him with the girl sporting a large smile, and Walker nodding a greeting to Shizuo nervously. Izaya would have greeted them properly if he hadn't been distracted with how strangely the two were dressed.  
Erika was dressed in a short, mint green strapless dress with the same color gloves and boots. She accessorized the outfit using mint green armlets, a choker with a gold pendant and a matching garter, all outlined with a dark blue border. The girl's dress even had dark blue wings and the same color tail which resembled the likeness of a bird protruding from the back. Her hair was put up in two buns atop her head with her bangs left to frame her face, and she carried a small angelic-looking, white toy crossbow with gold bordered pink hearts, and dark blue wings decorating it.  
Walker was dressed in a black, zip-up vest that showed off his collarbone with a black strap hanging off either shoulder, long white pants with three silver accents on each thigh, black, pointed leather boots, a wide brimmed, red choker covering his neck and a black cat ear headband buried in his blonde hair, which was arranged messily with his bangs parted down the middle. Walker also seemed to be carrying a large black bag which made Izaya shudder at the memories that resurfaced of his time down in the basement when he first met the duo.  
"K-Karisawa-san? Yumasaki-kun? What are y-you guys doing here?"  
A low growl escaped Shizuo's lips as he stood from his desk and came around to the front. Izaya tensed as the yakuza stood beside him and leveled a glare at the two teens before them.  
"That's what I'd like to know. Also, I thought I'd told you two to learn how to knock. What if one of the higher-ups were visiting?"  
Izaya watched the three of them converse as Erika waved her hand nonchalantly while Walker looked as though all he wanted to do was grab the girl and bolt.  
"You're always so uptight, Shizu-Shizu. And Iza-Iza, I'm sure I've told you to just call me Erika! Anyway, me and Walker figured you were bored sitting up here with our workaholic boss and wanted to invite you out for a night on the town — otaku style!"  
Shizuo's left eyebrow twitched at being brushed aside so easily. Sometimes he wondered if he was being too soft on the two teens. Even though they were his best interrogators with torture methods even the blond couldn't dream up, Shizuo could never forget that they were still kids. Looking back towards Izaya, Shizuo noticed how the raven's hands wrung together in nervousness as his body trembled while listening to what Erika was saying.  
"Get this, Iza-Iza! Our favorite manga cafe is hosting an event to celebrate their 5th anniversary! Their offering customers a 15% discount off their whole table if they come dressed up in cosplay. Me and Walker were planning on going as Minto and Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew, but our theme isn't complete without a bad guy. What do you say? Wanna go with us as Pai? We can even do karaoke afterwards! It'll be tons of fun!"  
Izaya wasn't sure what he should've been feeling right then. He wasn't used to being invited out anywhere by anyone other than his family and Kadota. When Izaya's parents died, he was trying so hard to cope with the loss that he neglected building any sort of friendships with the other kids. Once he was was able to accept it, he only really knew how to talk about anime and manga. He was often bullied for his interests and treated as an outcast, so he only talked with Ryuu and Kadota. Izaya wanted to go, but he also didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Erika and Walker. The two teens were a little scary, but they shared his love for anime and seemed to want to be friendly with him. Izaya didn't want to risk embarrassing himself and driving the them both away. A deep, baritone voice cut through his mangled thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him towards the two cosplayers.  
"Take him. I doubt I'll get any peace and quiet at this rate if you don't. Just have him back before 9 so that he can finish up the work I've assigned to him, alright?"  
Izaya was about to protest when Erika quickly grabbed him and dragged him towards the bedroom with Walker giving Izaya an apologetic smile as he followed after the two. It was obvious to the smaller, blond male that Erika was not taking any chances of Izaya protesting against going out with them.  
"Best to get you ready here so we can head straight to the cafe, Iza-Iza. Let's hurry before Shizu-Shizu changes his mind!"

About an hour later, Izaya sat with both Erika, Walker and, surprisingly, Shizuo at a small booth located in the back corner of a busy anime-themed restaurant. As he looked around, he couldn't help but let a small tinge of excitement burrow itself in his chest at the sight of the multiple posters, streamers and figurines lined on glass-encased shelves. It had felt as though a lifetime had passed since Izaya was last able to indulge in his hobby. He'd have to tell Ryuu about this experience, and be sure to thank Erika and Walker. Speaking of…  
"Don't get me started on that again, Yumacchi! She was the better option. End of story. It's practically canon!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Karisawa-san! She was a spoiled, bratty know-it-all who only did that so she looked good for the main character. No real man would ever fall for her!"  
Izaya watched as the two friends argued back and forth about some anime character. He thinks it was High School of the Dead, but he wasn't sure since he wasn't paying a lot of attention to the conversation. Shizuo sat at Izaya's right with his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face, but the teen could faintly hear the grinding of the man's teeth. Leaning towards the older male, Izaya attempted to try and calm him.  
"You didn't have to come with us. If you'd like, you can head back to the office and Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-kun can drop me off later. I promise I won't run."  
Shizuo turned his head to face Izaya with a raised brow. Izaya's breath hitched when he had those honey brown irises leveled on him again, and found his own eyes darting to the ground as a light heat spread across his cheeks. Recalling the incident between them on Shizuo's desk, Izaya couldn't bring himself to look the blond in the eye.  
"I don't need you coddling me. Let's just get our orders, eat and head back. I don't like wasting my time, so I might as well see this through since I'm here. Although, I still don't get how Karisawa managed to talk me into coming here in the first place. Do you seriously enjoy places this…loud?"  
Izaya couldn't hold back a silent giggle as he gazed around the busy, boisterous restaurant. Izaya had always wanted to visit an anime themed restaurant, but was always too shy to go alone. Ryuu wasn't as big into anime as he was, so he never bothered asking her.  
Sitting in the maid cafe with two other teens who enjoyed anime as much as he did, if not more, wearing cosplay and conversing about their favorite shows and manga was an experience Izaya never saw himself having. For once, the teen was thankful that he was under the care of the yakuza and I small smile made it's way onto his face. Turning back to Shizuo, Izaya's smile widened slightly at the man's curious stare.  
"What do you like to do in your free time, Shizu-chan? I can't imagine you work 24/7 with no time for yourself. I think that would drive me crazy."  
Shizuo stiffened as his muscles tensed and his eyes avoided the sight if the boy's. Izaya was about to inquire further when a young pale, brunette woman dressed in the stereotypical maid outfit of a black dress, white, frilly underskirt and matching apron and headpiece came to their table to take their order.  
Izaya could tell immediately by the woman's prominent blush on her cheeks and how her eyes kept raking Shizuo up and down that she found the yakuza attractive. A slight itch rose in Izaya's chest, and the teen reached up to scratch at it as the woman nervously spoke.  
"M-May I take your order, M-Master?"

"Woohoo! Time to party! Who's up first? Boss?"  
The group had finished and payed for their meal under half an hour before Erika dragged them all to the nearest karaoke bar. Due to it being close to exams before winter break, the building was quiet minus the staff and the few rooms rented out to random patrons. The group was quickly checked in under Shizuo's name despite the man's protests and led to a cozy, dimly lit room.  
The walls either side of the door had a leather couch up against them with a low, sleek black coffee table between them. The far wall had a large screen mounted to it with service ads occasionally coming into view and four microphones holstered underneath it, all set above the raised floor meant to act as a small stage. A black corded wall phone hung next to the door with a small sign above it reading, "Ring for Service" in a bold, easily discernible font.  
Walker was quick to make use of the phone to order snacks and drinks for everybody despite them all coming from eating dinner while Erika set up a playlist for everyone to sing along to. Currently, she was trying to convince someone to take the stage with her while they waited for their orders.  
"Bring that mic anywhere near me and the staff will be kicking us out for destruction of property."  
Erika sighed in frustration before turning to Izaya, who sat beside the large male. Putting her hands together and bowing slightly towards Izaya, the girl tried to convince him to indulge her.  
"Come on, Izaya! Don't let Sir Stick-in-the-mud dampen our good time. Let's sing a duet together!"  
Izaya's breath hitched in a sudden rush of anxiety. As much fun as he'd had with the two teenagers and Shizuo, he wasn't comfortable enough to sing with anyone while the rest watched. To be clear, Izaya didn't believe himself to be a decent singer at all.  
"U-Um, if it's a-alright w-with you, Karisawa-san. I'd m-much rather w-watch."  
Erika whined loudly at Izaya's response in a dramatic show of disappointment. She was unperturbed in her quest to find a singing partner however, and turned her focus on Walker as he looked up from his phone to see what all the commotion was about. Needless to say, he was forced to comply to her demands pretty quickly.  
Izaya watched from beside Shizuo as the two long-time friends went about preparing for their show, and let out a chuckle of amusement at their antics.  
"What's got you so chipper?"  
Izaya turned his smile to Shizuo and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"I've just never really done this before."  
The yakuza huffed in acknowledgement as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed lazily. Izaya was reluctant to admit it, but the sight of Shizuo looking more relaxed was attractive to him. He hoped it was because the blonde felt comfortable with him, but was determined not to get his hopes up.  
"What? Dressed in a silly costume to eat at some geeky restaurant, and pay to sing on a microphone? Most people wouldn't, kid.  
Izaya shook his head before glancing back to see Erika and Walker had finally agreed on a song, but then started arguing over who would sing what part.  
"No, not that. It's just that I've never really hung out with friends outside of school before. I was in pretty bad shape when my parents died, so I never really learned how to make friends. I was happy with Ryuu-chan and Kanta-nii-chan, but this is nice too."  
Shizuo remained silent as he listened to Izaya speak. He had never bothered to learn much more about the teen other than the fact that he was involved in an investigation with their gang, so it intrigued him to hear more about the boy's backstory.  
"Say, Shizu-chan?"  
Shizuo was brought out of his musings to find Izaya addressing him with a shy smile on his face, and a light blush coating his cheeks. He was almost shocked to say he found it cute.  
"What is it?"  
"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me go out today. I had fun with you."  
Shizuo scoffed to hide the proud smile making its way to his face. He couldn't understand why he had allowed Izaya join Erika and Walker, nor did he know why he invited himself on the outing. The more Shizuo grew to enjoy Izaya's company, the more he found himself wanting to protect him. Although, if Izaya was found to have been involved in their case, Shizuo wouldn't hesitate to have him executed.  
"Just don't get used to it, kid."  
Izaya nodded, still with a smile on his face. For the rest of the night, Shizuo and Izaya watched Erika and Walker sing their hearts out. The two friends were far too loud and off-key, but Izaya could honestly say he had never had never had so much fun, or laughed so hard in a single night as he had then.  
Shizuo simply couldn't wait to return to the base. As he watched Izaya's cheeks flush with laughter, it was getting harder to restrain himself from imagining the teen's cheeks reddening for a different reason. However, his musings included a set of bruised lips, teary eyes and sweat coated skin beneath him as his hands were left free to roam its expanses.  
Biting his lip to distract himself from his thoughts, Shizuo struggled to focus on anything besides the smiling boy next to him. The yakuza could already tell the night was going to be a long one.

* * *

 **[Afterstory Monologue]  
**

 **Momo: I'm back, bitches! [Collapses]**

 **Shizuo: Shit! Is she okay?**

 **Izaya: This last class took a lot out of her. She really struggled.**

 **Kanta: Not to mention how FanFiction wasn't letting her sign-in to her account, upload her chapters or post them for that matter. It really stressed her out, and she felt bad for the readers who were waiting for her to update.**

 **Momo: [Jumps Up] Seriously! It was so frustrating! I tried using the app, but that completely messed up my formatting, which I had to fix. I want to put my stories on Wattpad or Ao3 too, but Wattpad has been having issues too! And, quite honestly, I don't go onto Ao3 all that much. I'm about to resort to Tumblr if this keeps up! Oh well, It'll all work out somehow. The life of a fanfiction writer is a life with struggle, but it's worth it for my readers!**

 **Izaya: [Rolls Eyes] Oh, brother...**

 **Momo: [Turns To Camera] Hi, guys! How's your finals/spring break going so far? Sorry I've been gone for long again. I know I have a bad habit of disappearing without explanation, but I promise I have no plans of leaving a story unfinished or abandoning them. This last class I had was super intensive, and I was just trying to stay above water. Also, since this included critique on my writing from other aspiring writers, I kind of lost a bit of confidence in my writing for a while. They weren't mean or anything; it was just something I had to get over myself.**

 **On the topic of class, I have another class coming up after spring break that will take me to New York! I'm super excited, but also super nervous. We'll be getting in depth with poetry and the career of publishing, so I'm sure you can imagine I'm stoked for that! Anyway, the place I'll be staying will have wifi, but since I'll be busy with class meet-ups, assignments and living expenses (we will be responsible for feeding/housing/transporting ourselves, and I've never lived on my own before, so... yeah), I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update a story.**

 **Finally, I've been more than aware of your complaints regarding how difficult it has been to read my stories because of how clustered they are, and that it hurts your eyes. I had no clue how to fix that at first without sacrificing my writing style, but after this class, I think I've come up with a solution that will benefit both of us. Because I was already so far in this chapter when I came up with it, I couldn't implement it. However, expect changes to the formatting in the next chapter. I'll look forward to your responses to it once it's in effect. Also, expect a little gift from me to you in the next chapter as an apology for always being late, and a thank you for putting up with me [Hint Hint, Wink Wink ;P].**

 **Izaya: Subtle.**

 **Momo: I know, it's a gift. Until next time guys! Thanks for reading this super long monologue if you made it this far. I really appreciate it! Ja-ne~! [Turns Off Camera]**

 **P.S. I may or may not go back to updating my other stories as well, so let me know what you guys think about that. I feel as though my updates have become slower since I've decided to work on my stories one by one, and that's the opposite of what I wanted. Let me know your thoughts if you all have any. Love you guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing belongs to me except for Ryuu Akihana, Kanta Akihana, Ichirou Arata and the story itself. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izaya had just finished exchanging hugs with Erika and Walker. The group had finished their session of karaoke, and decided to call it a night — much to Shizuo's delight.

"We'll definitely have to do that again once your cleared of any wrong-doings, Iza-Iza. We had so much fun with you!" Erika looked to Walker for confirmation, happily being met with a nod of agreement. Izaya nodded as well.

"I'll gladly look forward to it, Kari — I mean, Erika-san. I had fun too." The look Erika had given the boy quickly prompted him to correct himself so he might avoid another lecture. As fun as the night was, Erika never let Izaya calling her by her family name slide easily. He relaxed once a satisfied smile made its way back on her face.

"Good boy. See? You're finally learning!" Erika turned back to Walker while stretching her arms out with a yawn. "Let's head on back, Yumacchi. I'm eager to hit the hay and pass out for a good week now.

"Walker chuckled and waved to Izaya and Shizuo one last time. "Thanks for joining us, Izaya-kun. Same to you, Boss. We'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe." Shizuo made a shooing motion with his hand while Izaya nodded with a wave of his own.

Once the otaku duo were gone, Izaya turned to Shizuo in a flourish and rocked on his heels, a content, tired smile directed towards the yakuza boss. "Shall we head back ourselves, Shizu-chan?"

"It's 'bout time." Shizuo scoffed lightly as he started on the direction for the base, Izaya quickly matching his stride. In any other circumstance, Shizuo would have called a car to pick them up to avoid confrontations with rival yakuza, but since they had ended their night out nearby, walking didn't require much effort. Not to mention, it gave Shizuo time to calm his thoughts regarding the dark haired teen walking beside him.

"Shizu-chan? C-Can I ask you a question?" Izaya nervously inquired to Shizuo, a clear show of hesitance in his demeanor.

"Didn't you ask one just now?"

Holding back an amused smile, Izaya continued. "Y-You don't h-have to answer, but…" Izaya took in a deep breath. "Who w-was that woman? The o-one you were with this afternoon."

Shizuo glanced down at the teen, who's eyes remained low. Huffing silently, Shizuo answered, "She's a colleague of mine. An old friend. That's all I'll say on the subject."

Izaya wasn't completely satisfied with Shizuo's answer, but was able to let it slide for the moment. Considering the blonde had been less inclined to answer back at the base, leading to heated activities left in an awkward state, Izaya supposed he should be happy he got answer at all. He wasn't able to tell whether the woman he saw with Shizuo was more than an old colleague based off the blonde's tone of voice alone, but when he thought back to how close they stood to each other that afternoon, and the smile on Shizuo's face as he helped her onto her motor bike, Izaya wasn't convinced it was so simple.

However, Izaya wasn't given much more time to dwell on his thoughts when he was suddenly directed towards the mouth of a dead-end alley. Shizuo kept a firm grip on Izaya's shoulder with one hand while his other hand quickly pulled out his cell phone. Izaya watched Shizuo's fingers gliding across the buttons, but was unable to see the screen from his angle of view and discern what the blonde was up to. With the sudden, strange behavior, Izaya felt a sliver of fear crawl up his spine.

"S-Shizu-chan? This… This isn't t-the way to—"

"Be quiet and don't turn around. We're being followed." Shizuo finished whatever it was he was doing on his phone and moved his grip on Izaya's shoulder to the teen's hand.  
Izaya was led to a pile of trash bags beside a dumpster. Shizuo directed Izaya to stand in front of him and forced the teen to crouch low. Izaya was shaking like a leaf at that point, and wanted nothing more than hold onto Shizuo for comfort. He hadn't noticed anyone suspicious as they walked down the streets, or know who Shizuo thought to be trailing them, but considering the blonde's occupation, Izaya knew whatever was about to happen couldn't end without a hitch.

Looking up at the yakuza with teary eyes on the verge of spilling, the boy couldn't find his voice to express the fear which silenced him. Reaching out to hold onto Shizuo's hand, Izaya tried to convey his feelings to him through his thoughts.

 _Don't go! It's too dangerous! What if… What if… What if…_ Izaya froze when a gruff voice echoed off the brick walls of the alley ominously.

"Never knew you to be a fan of kids, Heiwajima-kun."

Shizuo quickly slipped his hand out of Izaya's grip and turned to face the group of men who stood before him, makeshift weapons of crowbars, lead pipes and baseball bats held by each one. Counting up to seven men, Shizuo could already tell the confrontation wouldn't be a quiet one. The man at the head of the group shot a look towards Izaya's spot behind the trash, a confident smirk gracing his lips.

"Even in costume, he's not bad looking. Maybe after we take care of you, the boss wouldn't be against leaving him to us as a reward for a job well done." Izaya shuddered at the thought of being left to the hands of the scary looking men before him. He knew not all yakuza operated as Shizuo's branch did, but he hoped it would be far too soon before Izaya ever had to encounter a group which lived up to the stereotype.

Shizuo moved to stand in front of the burly man, blocking his gaze from Izaya's position. Izaya watched as the two sides seemed to be locked in a telepathic battle of wills. Izaya knew Shizuo was leader of his branch within the Awakusu for a reason, and that most of the group had confidence in his abilities as such, but Izaya had never had the chance to see the man in action before. Despite being the man's closely guarded prisoner, Izaya continued to grow more and more worried for Shizuo.

"You know that when you target a member of high standing in the yakuza, your actions come with consequences, right?" Shizuo began to unbutton the cuffs of his white dress shirt as he spoke, calmly rolling up his sleeves. "That means that whatever happens next is something you've taken into consideration, and have accepted without complaint."

A couple of the men seemed to shift uncomfortably from their spot behind their supposed leader, looks of uncertainty and fear crossing their once stoic expressions. Izaya gulped nervously. From his hidden alcove behind Shizuo and the bags of trash, Izaya could see how the men seemed to gradually lose the conviction they had held upon trapping them. He had thought he and Shizuo would be able to leave without much trouble if this continued, but then the gravely caw of a bird directed the teen's attention up towards one of the buildings.

Catching sight of a fire escape, a crow stood perched hidden in the shadows upon one of metal barriers. It twitched its neck to and fro before cawing again and flying off, a lone feather softly gliding down. Izaya watched as the feather swayed side to side in a gently dance as it made its way down to the ground, landing near the feet of one the men off to the side of the group. Izaya found it strange that the crow had been there at all, or that it almost seemed to find a reason for being there until it had grabbed Izaya's attention.

Izaya observed the man the feather landed next to, and noticed he seemed tense as he pulled a black, oddly shaped object from back hem of his jeans; the sleek metal glinted off the light of the moon, and Izaya gasped when he realized what the man was holding. Using the person in front of him as a blockade, the man adjusted his grip. Izaya didn't think to stop his next action.

"Shizu-chan! Watch out!" Izaya quickly came out from his cover, and jumped in front of Shizuo as the resounding bang of a gunshot sounded throughout the alley.  
A flash of white cloaked Izaya's vision, and a burning hot pain burst in his shoulder. He heard his name being called as he fell to the ground, and the screech of car tires and mindless shouting followed after. He lay limp in agony as a pair of arms cradled him and held him close. He thought someone was speaking to him, but the words sounded too muffled to make any distinctions. He opened his eyes to see Shizuo shouting above him before being joined by Tom at his side. As his vision grew spotted with dots of black, Izaya recalled the mention of crows Ryuu had told him before.

 _"There are cultures which view the raven as a symbol of bad luck or impending death."_

Izaya reached out a hand to Shizuo, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt as warm tears dragged down his face. Even as his shoulder throbbed, Izaya couldn't help the small smile on his lips, nor the thought that came with it.

 _Shizu-chan is safe._

A shattering of what sounded like glass woke the teen up from his slumber, a dull ache in his shoulder being what he was met with. Groaning sluggishly, Izaya opened his eyes to find himself laid in Shizuo's bed. The familiar room did wonders to calm him.

However, a sudden loud crash from beyond the door which led into the office had Izaya jumping out of surprise, prompting a painful throb from his injury. Reaching up to grip his shoulder in an effort to calm the pain, Izaya was met with a sensation which couldn't be his skin. Glancing at his shoulder, the teen could see his wound had been wrapped firmly. He could tell he had been looked over by either a professional or a person trained in medical procedures. Considering the injury had been a gunshot, Izaya was grateful to have been asleep for the removal and the stitching.

The shouting grew louder from the office, and Izaya worried what was happening on the other side of the door. Gathering his courage, Izaya threw the covers off to find he had been dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers. Not giving himself the time to be embarrassed at being changed while asleep, Izaya met his feet with the cold wood floor and lifted himself from the bed.

His limbs ached from lack of use, and his shoulder didn't seem to appreciate having to carry the weight of his arm, but Izaya noticed the remnants of his costume lay in a pile on the floor. Tying one the sashes to serve as a carrier for his arm was difficult on his own, but Izaya managed. Once the protests of his shoulder weren't so loud, Izaya crossed the expanse of the floor, cautiously prying the door open to allow himself a peek outside the bedroom without being spotted. What he saw had him throwing the door open before running in to block Shizuo from another would-be projectile.

"Ryuu-chan, stop! It's okay!" Ryuu paused before launching a decent sized paperweight at the yakuza's head, and instead threw it to the floor before launching herself at Izaya to embrace the boy in a tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're alive, Iza-kun! What were you thinking?!"

Izaya struggled slightly when the pain in his shoulder flared up again at the firm contact. Ryuu was quick to realize her mistake and immediately released the boy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Did I reopen your stitches?"

Izaya was about to assure the girl he was fine when a large hand landed on his uninjured shoulder, causing Izaya to glance back at Shizuo. Izaya couldn't be too sure, but he thought he saw look of concern in the blonde's eyes.

"You should be in bed. Shinra mentioned she shouldn't be moving around too much, or it could reopen your wound."

"Shinra?" Izaya had never heard that name before.

"To bed." Shizuo left no room for argument as he led Izaya back to the bedroom and helped him back into the sheets. Once the older man had made sure Izaya was comfortable, he ensured the teen didn't need anything else before leaving him alone with Ryuu.

Ryuu quickly joined Izaya at his side on the bed, and took his free hand in her own. The looked as though she had slight bags under her eyes. Izaya wasn't sure when she had found out about his being shot, but it made him feel guilty how he had caused her to worry so much for him.

"I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking, Iza-kun? Who jumps in front of gun?" Ryuu seemed as though she was holding back tears as she spoke. The girl's gaze remained low, but her eyes were glazed over. Her hands were shaking, and her voice shook with every word she spoke. Izaya didn't know what to say besides apologies, so he only gripped her hand tightly. Ryuu let out a breath before raising her eyes to finally meet his own, having finally gotten a firm grip on her emotions as she gave Izaya a stern look.

"You had us worried sick."

"Us?"

Ryuu sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Me, Kyohei-kun, Nii-chan, Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan—" Izaya sputtered in surprise.

"Mairu and Kururi know about what happened?!" Ryuu nodded solemnly.

"They had been outside the door when a man in a suit came to our house and relayed the news to me and Nii-chan. You know how those two are."

Izaya nodded in understanding, an adoring smile bubbling up as he recalled how cheeky and mischievous the twins were sometimes; not to mention they were as nosey as can be when their was gossip to be heard.

"I want to see them." Izaya had strained to keep the tremble from his voice at the thought of how long it had been since he last spoke to his sisters. Ryuu smiled sadly.

"They want to see you too." Rising up to kiss Izaya's forehead, Ryuu made assure him through the look in her eyes. "No matter what happens, we'll always welcome you home, Iza-kun."

Izaya smiled, trying unsuccessfully to blink his tears away. "Once again, you're my angel, Ryuu-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you and Kanta-nii-chan."

Ryuu snorted as she ruffled his hair adoringly. The two talked for over an hour before a Shizuo alerted her that Kanta had come to pick her up. With a huff of annoyance, Ryuu turned back to Izaya to hug him once again. This time, she made sure to avoid his bandaged shoulder.

"I'll be back to see you again as soon as I can. I'll try not to kill your handler on my way out." Ryuu giggled as she allowed Shizuo to lead her out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Izaya relaxed against the pillows behind him as he sat in silence, thinking over what had happened. Izaya recalled how he hadn't hesitated to put himself in danger to protect Shizuo. He couldn't answer Ryuu-chan's question of what he had been thinking, because he hadn't given himself the chance to do that much. When he had seen the gun aimed for Shizuo, everything had happened so fast and Izaya's next recollection was his shoulder flaring in pain as he was held in the yakuza's warm embrace. He remembered being happy that Shizuo was safe.

However, another thought occurred to him as the creak of the door opening prompted Izaya to lift his head and meet Shizuo's gaze. He wouldn't mind being held by the man again.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Shizuo made his way over to Izaya and pulled down the neck of the t-shirt to check that there wasn't any bleeding. Izaya's cheeks lit up a bright red hue as he turned his head away from the man's close proximity.

"F-Fine! It's f-fine!" The teen's eyes shifted back towards the man shyly. "A-Are you okay? I d-don't remember much after I was…"

Izaya didn't want to finish his sentence. Refusing to acknowledge what happened wouldn't change anything, but neither would admitting it. Shizuo shrugged in response to the question.

"I could be where you're at now or worse, so I can't really complain." Shizuo's eyes trailed up to meet Izaya's eyes, an invisible spark of heat exchanging between the two of them. "What made you do that? You could have been killed, you know."

Izaya gulped as his gaze shifted back from Shizuo to no specific point on the wall opposite him. He shrugged his shoulders, but grimaced when he was reminded of his now limited movement.

"I-I don't know. I just saw the… and then w-without thinking I…" Izaya couldn't properly explain why he had sacrificed himself for Shizuo. He only knew he didn't want the blonde to be hurt. The thought of a worse outcome made his veins grow cold and he shivered slightly.

A warm, soft sensation at the junction between his shoulder and his neck made Izaya let out a small gasp, and his head turned see Shizuo lifting his lips from Izaya's skin. Shizuo looked up at the teen's red face, and smirked.

"It may have been stupid on your part, but you saved my life. I think you deserve a reward; that is, if you want it."

"W-What kind of r-reward." Izaya didn't know why his voice had dropped to whisper, or why his throat suddenly had about as much moisture as a desert.

Shizuo chuckled lowly before bringing a hand up to run his fingers over the boy's plump lips, Izaya doing nothing to stop him. "Just relax. I'm not going to do a lot, but I promise you'll love it. Do you trust me?"

Izaya should have immediately denied trusting the man. He had done nothing to deserve it. No matter how nice the words sounded, Izaya should have pushed Shizuo away and demanded to be left alone.

"Yes." Izaya was way in over his head.

Shizuo's smirk grew wider as his lips reconnected with the juncture at Izaya's shoulder before trailing up the teen's neck. Izaya's breath was heavy as the soft kisses left heated points up until the curve of his jaw. He gasped softly when he felt teeth graze his skin before Shizuo began sucking on the skin just under his ear.

Squirming under the sheets, Izaya's free hand clutched at Shizuo's shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was to bring the blonde close or much him away, but the way Izaya tilted his neck at an angle that gave Shizuo more room to work was at least an indicator that he wasn't against the ministrations being performed on him.

Shizuo moved the hand which had been previously used to hold the hem of Izaya's neck at bay, and caressed his way up into the boy's dark locks. As his hands tugged lightly on the strands, the yakuza's lips explored the remaining expanse of skin on Izaya's neck. Pressing open-mouthed kisses just under his chin, Shizuo managed to coax a couple moans from Izaya. However, he soon grew bored of the raven's neck and lifted his free hand to sneak under the covers of the bed sheets.

Izaya shivered in pleasure as the man's warm hands ghosted over his legs, paying particular attention to his inner thighs. His fingers nearly tore the blonde's shirt as Izaya's grip clenched tighter. The man's hand had snuck its way under the leg of his boxers before retreating again. This action continued to be repeated until Izaya's grip on Shizuo's shoulder relaxed some, and then grew more bold as the hand hovered over the boy's manhood.

Izaya almost whined when Shizuo avoided his member completely to tease the skin of his other thigh, his wood rising slightly as though to call for the attention it had been anticipating. Shizuo released the grip he had on Izaya's hair to trail his hand down the the teen's back until it reached the hem of his shirt, allowing it lift the shirt up from the front until it was met with Izaya's lips.

"Bite it."

Izaya followed the hushed command without hesitation despite his heavy breathing, eager to welcome whatever Shizuo had planned for him. Once the shirt was firmly help in the boy's teeth, Shizuo returned his hand to Izaya's pale skin. He admired how soft it was, and how it only had a few freckles dotting its surface.

"Beautiful. You truly are a work of art." Shizuo moved his lips to Izaya's ears, which had proved to be a sensitive spot during his past encounter with the boy's body.

Izaya moaned at the compliment, only able to lie there in euphoria as his body continued to enjoy its treatment from the blonde. His body jumped when the hand which had been exploring his abdomen trailed higher to brush over one of the protruding nubs on his chest. Shizuo cooed at the boy as he started lightly teasing it with the pads of his fingers.

"Did I find another spot to play with? Who knew you had such pretty, sensitive nipples." Shizuo wanted to let his tongue roam over Izaya's chest, but risked pressing into the boy's injury and breaking his trance-like state if he gave in. He supposed he would have to save it for another time. After seeing how erotic the boy looked when lost in pleasure with his far off gaze, flushed face and heavy breaths, Shizuo knew he couldn't trust himself to leave it at a one time occurrence.

"I wish you could see yourself right now. You look as though you have no idea what to do with yourself. Should I free your little pal down there, and give him some attention too?"

Izaya nodded hastily while whining in desperation. With how well Shizuo played his body like an instrument with his soft, meaningful touches on his skin, and low, melodic voice in his ear, Izaya couldn't imagine who would be able to resist the man.

"Let me see how much you ache for me, baby boy." With those words, Shizuo took hold of the middle crease of Izaya's boxers from the the inside, and pulled them down to his knees in one tug.

Izaya's half-hard manhood was clearly happy to be free of its prison, and Izaya clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment, another whine being let out as he moved his head to hide in the junction where Shizuo's neck met het his shoulder. The blonde nuzzled his nose into Izaya's hair, breathing in his scent as he continued his ministrations on his perked nubs. His other hand caressed the skin below Izaya's abdomen, fingers spreading to avoid the boy's shaft as his hand inched lower.

"S-Shizu-cha—mfph! I-I can't—" Izaya was beyond embarrassed. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips slightly as his legs spread to allow Shizuo the freedom to explore. He wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to tell Shizuo, or if he even understood what little was said through the fabric of the t-shirt his teeth still held. He just wanted the man to do _something_.

"Shush, baby boy. Let me take care of you. No need to be embarrassed over what you can't help." Shizuo's hand continued to avoid Izaya's member as he warmed the skin around it. He wanted to see if he could make the teen climax without being touched. Cruel? Maybe. However, the blonde couldn't resist wanting to see Izaya come undone simply from his touch.

Izaya's pants grew heavier, and his body squirmed under Shizuo's hands. Drool had begun to wet the fabric of the t-shirt, and he eventually couldn't hold it any longer. His moans were now free to pass his lips unobstructed, and Izaya gazed up at Shizuo pleadingly. His eyes were teary with want and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

"Shizu—Ah! P-Please… Hah! I-I wanna… I can't…"

Shizuo gently shushed the boy again as he dove his head back down to allow his lips access to the boys neck and jawline again, giving his sensitive ears a few nips for good measure.

"You can, baby boy. I know you can. Do it for me, alright?" Shizuo smirked against Izaya's skin as his hands continued to tease the skin around his shaft, and the protrusions on his chest. "Be a good boy, Izaya. Come for me."

Izaya had officially come undone. With all the sensations occupying his body at once, and Shizuo's words seeming to have created a straight shot towards his member, Izaya let out a string of moans as he released across his abdomen and Shizuo's hand. Shizuo stopped all ministrations besides his caresses around the skin of Izaya's abdomen, massaging Izaya's core as he rode out his orgasm.

"There's a good boy. Just let it all out. That's it." Shizuo continuously praised and encouraged the teen beneath him, wanting to make sure Izaya came down from the high of climaxing without much a impact.

Izaya's body went limp in Shizuo's arms as he let himself bask in the afterglow. The teen had masturbated plenty of times on his own, but he never knew how nice it felt to climax at someone else's hand. It had been embarrassing beyond belief, but there was a sense of satisfaction brought with leaving his pleasure up someone else. Izaya only couldn't believe he had released without being touched at all.

Shizuo laid Izaya back on the bed and left to grab a rag to clean him off with. As Izaya let himself be wiped down, he covered his face with his free hand and groaned miserably. His face was red from his neck to his ears, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to face Shizuo again after that. Shizuo chuckled at the boy's shy demeanor.

"Don't be embarrassed. That was whole point of this, right? So, there's nothing to feel weird about." Shizuo finished cleaning Izaya's abdomen and his own hand, promptly pulling up the teen's boxers and covering him with the sheets after deposing of the rag.

Izaya peeked out from between his fingers to gaze at he blonde before shifting his gaze to Shizuo's crotch nervously. While Izaya had gotten off, he couldn't recall Shizuo doing much for himself at all. Wetting his chapped lips, Izaya gulped.

"W-What about y-you?"

Shizuo looked down at Izaya in confusion. Izaya hesitantly lowered his hand to meet Shizuo's gaze, and gestured to the blonde.

"D-Don't you need… you know… t-too?"

Shizuo blinked once before seeming to finally realize what Izaya was hinting at and smirked. Wanting to tease the teen some more, Shizuo continued to play dumb.

"What about me, kid? You're gonna have to be more clear."

Izaya groaned in annoyance, wishing he could smack Shizuo. He refrained from doing so after recalling what had happened the last time he had been rude to the blonde, keeping in mind this was a yakuza boss he was dealing with.

"Never mind! Go blue for all I care," Izaya huffed.

Shizuo let out a hearty laugh before sitting beside Izaya on the bed and ruffling the boy's hair. He hadn't meant to anger the teen, but he found Izaya so cute. He couldn't help playing with him a little.

"You don't need to worry about me, kid. I have call-girls for that sort of thing. Besides, this was supposed to be _your_ reward, remember?" Shizuo leaned back against the head board, believing the conversation to be over.

Izaya furrowed his brows at Shizuo's mention of giving her pleasure over to some stranger. Sitting up to face the blonde properly — taking care to mind his shoulder — Izaya ignored the heat on his face as he met his determined eyes with Shizuo's round ones.

"I-I can do it! Let me reward you too."

Shizuo froze in his spot, shock apparent on his face. He couldn't believe what Izaya, a kid who could barely speak to him without stuttering, was offering. Even crazier to the blonde was that he was actually considering it.

* * *

 **Afterstory Monologue:**

 **Momo: You might be saying to yourself, "Two updates in two days?! Momo must be dying!"**

 **Izaya: No one's saying that.**

 **Momo: I can assure you, however, that I am alive and well, my lovelies! I simply have been holding back from writing due to class, and once I had free time (thank you Spring Break), I absolutely HAD to update. Now, keep in mind I only gave myself a day to write this, so if there are any major mistakes, blame my impatient ass for not proofreading before posting this chapter.**

 **I only hope to feed you well. SO FEED! FEED, MY PRETTIES! FEED!**

 **Shizuo: I think she's finally lost it.**

 **Izaya: Ya' think?**

 **Momo: Won't you two just let me have my moment? I've been in a good mood all week! Let me have this! Anyway, as I was saying, I hope you enjoy this extra long, steamy chapter I've concocted for you all. I made it a goal to at least hit 5,000 words since I usually stop at around 3,000. Hopefully, the story didn't suffer. Also, I hope this chapter is easier on the eyes despite it being longer. I couldn't do all I wanted to do to format it since FanFiction is pretty limited in those options, so let me know if it's easier or a work in-progress.  
**

 **Well, I've talked long enough. It's time I leave you to your day/night. Please let me know your feelings on the story so far! As always, your reviews are an excellent pick-me-up. Until we meet again! Ja-ne~! [Turns Camera Off]**


End file.
